Phoenix Wright: Ticking Turnabout
by C.M. Kearney
Summary: Set one year after T&T, an AU disregarding the events of Apollo Justice: A victim, a witness, a suspect, a defendant. One of them is a fake. Which is it? Only time will tell. The hour it struck.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

-cough- In recent light of things, I should be busy with a certain fanfiction that demanded some serious attention, but considering the series isn't over yet as I expected, I'm taking a break from it. A REALLY long break. In the meantime, I have THIS. And I intend to complete it or so help me God. Oh there! I haven't sworn that one before so I'm sure it won't end up like aaaaall my other incomplete projects! XD

Disciplinarian of Truth and Laborious Writing: DISCIPLINE YOURSELF THIS INSTANT! -WHACK!-

Anyway, I bring you my very first installment of Phoenix Wright. Though granted, I was more of a reader than a writer anyway, but someone's gotta try. AGAIN. -sob- Yes, FEENIE x IRIS FTW!

On a sidenote, the events taking place during Apollo Justice never happened here. Why? Because my story would bite the dust if it did.

**-x-s-x-**

**Ticking Turnabout**

**By: C.M. Kearney**

_**Prologue**_

Secrets that stemmed forth from the shrouds that deceive and mislead…they emerge at their whim. The night the choice playground. Fewer ears, fewer eyes. The walls, they tell no tales. One may give ear, but many witness and speak none.

A light pounding on the window as the raindrops pelted the glass. A sprinkle barely heard over the crackling of the fire, the embers spitting and leaping to the cadence of the rainfall.

Accompanying this innocuous rhythm, the steady swings of a pendulum of oaken descent. The ornate vines that wove and beheld that smooth face, as it played the hands to a never-ending yet ever-changing loop. The moment nearing and the songbird should emerge. Strike the bell to its proclamation; the arm that points to the axes declares it. The chirper singing to the moment come and gone, then retreating into its wooden cage.

Three times the count, another to announce. The ambience touched upon by the utterance of sharpened light. That brilliant shine across the horizon, teeming with a spark that gave way to the peal of its brother. The conclusion to their match unknown.

The rainfall shied away to the overwhelming match. The flames licked the last of its kindling before returning to the vestiges of its origins. The moment had arrived, the cogs and the wires turned on their pedestals, and the singer came forward once more, to meet the hour.

Of tragedy.

"...Father…?"

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **End? Please don't laugh at the purpleness of my writing! I want the start to be kinda classical, I'm sorry! Ahem, R and R please, even if it wasn't enough to grab your attention to the story, and the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

And here we go.

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 1**_

**July 24, 9:22 AM**

**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

**RING…RING…RING…**

_(Hmm…phone's ringing.)_

A hand reached for the receiver on the desk.

"Yes? Wright and Co. Law Offices. Phoenix Wright speaking."

"Phoenix Wright? Oh, splendid." a woman's voice spoke into the phone. "I do hope you aren't busy with a case, Mr. Wright."

_(Sounds like I'm getting a client. Finally.)_

"Actually, I'm not representing anyone at the moment. Do you need an attorney, Miss…?"

"Matilda Barbers. And yes, I do need your assistance." she sounded relieved. "I need you to represent someone for me. My maidservant."

_(The maid?)_

"Um, certainly. On what charges was she arrested?"

"The murder. Of my husband."

_(G-gack! I mean…whoa. Note to self: Alarmed monologue doesn't strike me as professional.)_

"Oh…I understand. Um, but I need to see you in person first before we could discuss the situation, Mrs. Barbers."

"Is that so? Well, of course. Come to the Gribble Mansion as soon as possible. I'll tell the police to let you in."

And with that, the caller hung up at the other end, leaving a curious defense attorney to his own device.

_My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm an attorney at law. For almost four years in precise, I've grown from a rookie to an ace attorney. Not that I can't hold it in, with my badge flashing on my lapel all the time. But almost every case I've taken held some important memories. Memories that took me from greenhorn to pro. Starting with my friend and mentor, Mia Fey, who passed away three years ago. I never would've come this far if it hadn't been for her. Add her younger sister Maya Fey and her cousin Pearl to the mix, and I've got team support. Even a friend I never thought I'd have to face off in court became a trustworthy ally. It's been a year since I've seen them all. Maya, once my assistant now the rightful Master of her family's Kurain Channeling Technique, left the office to answer the call of duty, with Pearl as her guide. Miles Edgeworth…wherever he's gone off to now, I hope he's enjoying himself at least. I was able to say farewell to him last year at the airport, and he did promise to return someday._

_Since the start of my career, work had me cut out so much that I couldn't even sit down for a cup of coffee. My reputation as an ace attorney made me renowned; it might have even caught the attention of overseas clients. I know. I've had some pretty weird people in my office lately…not excluding that Count who thought he was a vampire… -shudder- …I never want to go through that case again…_

_But it's been a really long while since my services were requested. I can't count way back when. But I feel like the length of time I've been sitting here doing nothing took five years from me. It's been boring, to be honest. If I had another job other than this, I would've taken up either plumbing or gardening, or both. Why you ask?_

_Two reasons: one is that my latest best friend is the toilet whom I look after for almost every week with a scrubber, and two is of course, Mia's plant Mr. Charley. I used to just call him Charley, but I've taken to adding "Mr." before his name._

………_Ughhh…listen to me! I'm so bored that I've sunk to the level of giving a plant a gender! -sigh-_

_Which is why I'm at my happiest at the moment to be taking a case, even if it's murder. Murder? No big. I've taken it on before. In fact, "accused of murder" always seems to be the plaque I'd see labeled on all my clients. Looking back, I can't complain about it anymore. I must literally be a savior to them._

"Murder done by the help?" Phoenix pondered, rubbing his chin in thought. "I was wondering when I'd ever get a case like this…wait…did she say MANSION?"

_(Rich people always had a knack for attracting trouble. -sigh-)_

_(Well, I can't stand here all day. I should get going.)_

**-x-s-x-**

**July 24**

**Gribble Mansion**

**Main Gate**

_(So…this is it. I'd be dumb to say that this isn't anything short of extravagant.)_

Beyond the iron gates from where Phoenix stood, a towering Victorian masterpiece loomed some ten yards away, concealed partially by the thick forest that seemed to surround the back area, accentuating its detachment from civilization as it were.

_**(Examining the scene)**_

"Those walls look to be solid concrete." he noted. "Or is it marble?" he turned his attention to the windows. "There are about six of them from this point of view, all reaching about nine feet from the floor. I'm pretty sure they have tall curtains.

"And the garden's as green as grass. …In fact…they do just have grass. And I thought a little horticulture could spruce the place up. Not that it needs it."

_(Hey! Maybe I can do the gardening for them! Fifty dollars an hour! An extra twenty if I plant something for them!)_

"Hey, pal! This place is strictly off-limits to people and reporters! Go on, beat it!"

_(Uh-oh…I know that voice. It's been some time since I heard it mouthing me and the general public off, too…)_

Sure enough, the shabby, low-necked figure of a familiar detective jumped out at Phoenix.

"…"

"… Oh! It's you…" he realized with a quirk of his thick brows, and he laughed a little. Whether from surprise or deep-seated sarcasm, it cannot be said.

"It's been a while, Detective." our attorney remarked for the sake of making conversation.

"A real long while, pal…it's been, what? Six months?"

_(Six months…? It's been that long…? Where have I been all this time…?)_

"I guess time flew fast. I didn't realize how long it's been until you told me, Gumshoe."

"You're telling me, pal? I thought you DIED!" he yelled, quite dramatically.

"…"

_(Yelling it won't make people care about me...)_

"So, you're as busy as always eh, Detective?"

Gumshoe nodded. "Sure am. O-ho! And I bet you're the 'young attorney' that Madame Barbers told me and the boys about!" he chuckled. "Well good for you, pal! Can't be an ace attorney just sitting in a corner and gathering dust, right?"

"That's an interesting way of putting it. So…can I get in?" Phoenix asked him.

"Yeah sure, pal. But don't go wandering around this mansion. The forensics hate it when we trod on the floor like there's clues under our feet that'd break on impact. Just go straight to the master's study."

"The study…"

Another nod. "…Yup. It's the scene of the crime. But I think you should go talk to the victim's wife first, though. She said she got something to tell you."

_(Guess I should get a move on.)_

**-x-s-x-**

**July 24**

**Gribble Mansion**

**The Master's Study**

_(On first glance, it looks like a room designed for a private library that you can only get into via a secret passage, but the windows ruin that image. Though I wonder if the owner did install a get-away exit………..from what? Realtors…?)_

_(…Say…how come the curtains are drawn in this room…? It's pretty dark…it's hard enough to see.)_

_(And now that I think about it…__**all the curtains in this house are drawn shut**__. I wonder why…?)_

But before he could take a look around, a small noise caught Phoenix's attention.

"…!"

He whirled around to see a small boy, blonde and with large brown eyes, standing right behind him. From what he could tell in the absence of light.

"Y-Yeow!" Phoenix cried out in surprise.

"…"

"…"

_(…Who's this…? He's not a ghost…is he…? -gulp-)_

"Um…" he began.

The boy gave him a wide-eyed look and scampered off.

"W-wait!"

_(…Too late. Who was that kid?)_

"Pardon me…"

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!"

To his relief, it was a middle-aged woman who approached him in the study. A woman with light brown hair and an oval, kind face.

"Oh, my! Did I startle you?" she asked, a little shocked herself.

"N-n-no! I'm fine! I'm sorry for yelling…"

_(They always seem to jump right out at me…)_

"You…you must be Matilda Barbers, am I correct?" Phoenix asked her.

"Yes, thank you." she smiled. "I'm so glad you're taking this case, Mr. Wright."

"Why? You couldn't ask anyone else to represent your maid?"

"Actually, I've heard about you and known you for some time." Mrs. Barbers answered. "Phoenix Wright, with a talent to turn any case around."

"Ahaha. Really?" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

_(I just know I'm blushing right now…)_

"When I first considered asking you for your services, I just knew you were perfect for this job." the woman told him with a warm smile. "I'm sure she'll accept you as well."

"You mean your maid?"

"Yes. It's a rather difficult time for us…we are not allowed to leave the mansion for the day, apparently…" she looked away, and even he could tell in the dark that this incident troubled her more than she let on.

"…I'm deeply sorry for your husband…" Phoenix began.

Mrs. Barbers smiled at him again. "Thank you, Mr. Wright. But there's no need to sympathize with me. What's important is that Gimlet gets a full-acquittal."

"Gimlet?"

"Yes. My maidservant's name is Gimlet Limegarn. She's been with us for a year now. And she's very loyal and dedicated to her work. That's why it's hard for me to picture her as the murderer of my husband."

"…About your husband. What's his name and occupation?"

"I'm not sure if you've heard of him, dear. Jeremy Barbers. He's a politician. A good one, at that."

_(A politician, eh…? I wonder…)_

_(Oh yeah…that reminds me…)_

"Mrs. Barbers? Did you see a little boy on your way in here?"

"Oh! You've met my son." she replied.

"S-son?" Phoenix repeated, surprised.

"Well, of course. My husband and I had him." the older woman stared. "…"

"…Ack! Sorry! It's just that…he stunned me back there before you came in, granted it's so dark in your house…"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry about that." Mrs. Barbers apologized. "He's a shy little boy, but he's a dear. And I'm afraid we cannot allow sunlight to filter into our house."

_(That's strange…)_

Phoenix decided to just ask her. "Um, what reason would you have for blocking out the sunlight?"

She fell silent and her smile faded, coming to stare at empty space."…That is…he has an illness, Mr. Wright."

"…!"

"It…has restricted him to the confines of our mansion for the past eight years. Yes. My son, was diagnosed with **photodermatitis**. An allergy to sunlight." the woman whispered her confession.

"…Ah…I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" Phoenix stammered.

Mrs. Barbers just shook her head. "My son grew up trapped in this house, not once having seen the light of day. He's deathly sensitive, that's why we take measures not to let him go out during daytime."

"And that explains all the dark rooms in your mansion…" he concluded.

"He's even been home-schooled, because he can never go outside and play with the other children…" the older woman's forehead began to wrinkle in pain. And Phoenix began to regret ever asking.

_(It's obvious that she worries about her son a lot…I can't imagine living away from the world like this…)_

"Mother…?"

The two of them turned towards the doorway to see the lonely little boy, as meek as ever as he fixed his eyes on Phoenix. He looked pale. Sick, even.

_(He's staring again…and I admit it's kind of awkward…he probably gets shy around strangers.)_

_(…Or maybe it's my hair………..but-but my hair's never scary! Is it?)_

Mrs. Barbers stepped over to her only son and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sweetheart, this is Mr. Phoenix Wright. He's going to defend Gimlet in court tomorrow." then she turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, I would like to introduce you to mine and my husband's son, Remi Barbers."

Little Remi stared at him for a little more, before bowing his head politely towards their visitor. "M-my name is Remi." came his shy, softspoken greeting. "A pleasure, to meet you, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

_(I should at least say something…though he's in a whole new different league from Pearls as a kid…)_

"Hi there, Remi." Phoenix greeted him back with the same smile he always gave his clients.

"Th-th-thank you for helping Gimlet." Remi stammered. "Th-they took her away, and I haven't seen her…"

"Y-yeah…the police have her as a suspect."

_(Can I really talk about this with a kid who just lost his father…?)_

Just then, Mrs. Barbers said, "Remi, why don't you go on back to your room? Mr. Wright and I need to discuss something. Is that alright?"

The boy nodded, rubbing the fabric of his white polo nervously before leaving the study, his eyes on the other man till past the door.

"He…seemed kinda nervous around me…" Phoenix noted as soon as Remi was gone.

"…" Mrs. Barbers looked at him apprehensively. "Truthfully Mr. Wright, he didn't want to be in here…"

"…? Oh, is it because…?"

Somehow, he couldn't find it in him to say it in front of the victim's wife, so he let her.

"As you know, this study was where my husband perished. But my son…he…" she said, looking straight at the young attorney. "…is a **witness** to the murder."

"Wh-whaaaaat?" Phoenix balked. "You mean to tell me…that he saw his father die…right before his VERY EYES?"

Mrs. Barbers flinched visibly. "N-n-no! Heavens, NO! He…more likely, stumbled upon the body very early in the morning."

"Huh? How early?"

"I'm not sure, and he wouldn't tell me. But…according to my son, he found his father…over there." she pointed reluctantly to the other side of the dark room: towards the fireplace.

_(I don't believe this…)_

"My husband…he was just lying face down...his head in the fireplace………dead." Mrs. Barbers stuttered, her lower lip trembling. Phoenix couldn't think of a thing to console her.

"Thank you, I'll be leaving now.…………Mrs. Barbers. I promise to get your maid that acquittal, and find out who really did this to Mr. Barbers." he promised.

_(I think that's enough for now. I should just ask Gumshoe for the details in his investigation.)_

**-x-s-x-**

**July 24**

**Gribble Mansion**

**Main Gate**

"…Hey, pal. You alright? You look a little somber there." Gumshoe said to the attorney making his way out of the mansion.

"…"

_(I guess I brought back half the grief of the victim's family from the mansion…)_

"Detective, I couldn't really look around since it was so…"

"Dark? Heh…yeah. That poor kid…"

"You knew about that, too?"

"We knew when we tried to rip the curtains open, and the kid screamed blue murder. I didn't believe it at first, but there you go, pal…"

"Other than having to fumble around without a flashlight on me, I couldn't help but think that…well…"

"…What?"

Phoenix hesitated. "The victim's wife…Mrs. Barbers…she was pretty shaken up by the whole thing as much as her son. No matter how calm she looked, she was definitely in pain from losing her husband…I didn't have the guts to press her about how he died or what was she doing that night…"

"…Hey, pal."

"Yeah?"

"You don't think maybe…………..MADAME BARBERS IS THE REAL KILLER?" Gumshoe's bellow echoed across the courtyard.

"…"

"…"

"HOW CAN YOU COME UP WITH CRAZY STUFF LIKE THAT, GUMSHOE?"

"S-sorry, pal." he muttered, quieting down. "I was just trying to turn the case around like you…"

"…! I…I don't go around pointing fingers without PROOF!" Phoenix protested.

"I said I'm sorry… urk…"

_(I think I'll just ask the good detective how the murder was carried out…)_

"Detective, can you just fill me in on the murder?"

Gumshoe nodded. "Okay pal, sure. The victim, Jeremy Barbers, was murdered in his study between 2 to 3 a.m. in the morning, July 24, today. The body was found lying facedown on the floor, and he was halfway inside the fireplace headfirst. According to the autopsy, they found that coal was shoved into his mouth, and he choked on the stuff. Traces of it were also found in the lining of his stomach, so he definitely swallowed and died ingesting cinders."

_**(Autopsy report added to the Court Record.)**_

_**(Crime Photo added to the Court Record.)**_

"Here's a sample of the coal too, pal. Straight from the fireplace."

_**(Coal added to the Court Record.)**_

_(So Mr. Barbers was force-fed with coal…that's a pretty clean break.)_

"Okay, I guess that's it for now." Phoenix finalized. "Thanks, Gumshoe."

"Sure, pal. By the way, did you go meet your client yet?"

"Oh! Not yet…"

Gumshoe quirked a brow. "Well, you better get going. I'm sure Ms. Limegarn will wanna see your face, at least."

"I'll be off then. Thanks again."

_(It's time to pay the Detention Center a little visit.)_

-**x-s-x-**

**A/N: **I've decided to add a list of the current contents of Nick's Court Record before every chappie. :)

You know, I honestly wanted to put a Psyche-lock on Mrs. Barbers concerning her son's condition, but she's an honest person. And it's not something she's incredibly ashamed of for her and Remi anyway, so she just explained the reason to Feenie. :P


	3. Chapter 1, continuation

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

I think the last chapter was a bit rushed. And sloppy. I think I got a little too excited about the start of things. Forgive me! ;.;

Hope this is better! X3 I mean, you know…heheh hehe.

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 1, continuation**_

**Court Record**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge**

My attorney's badge. Important to my line of work.

**Magatama**

Imbued with spiritual power. It pulses with a soft light.

**Autopsy report**

Date of death: 7/24. Traces of coal found in the victim's mouth, died between 2 - 3 AM.

**Coal**

Leftover charcoal from the fireplace of Jeremy Barbers' study.

**Crime Photo**

Photo of the crime scene. Shows the victim.

**Profiles:**

**Jeremy Barbers**

**Age: **35

**Gender: **Male

The victim. A politician and a landowner who recently acquired a great amount of wealth.

**Remi Barbers**

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Male

Son of Jeremy Barbers. A witness to the alleged murder of his father. Is highly allergic to sunlight. Diagnosed with photodermatitis.

**Matilda Barbers**

**Age:** 31

**Gender:** Female

Wife of the victim. A kind and reserved woman of reticent sincerity.

**Detective Gumshoe**

**Age:** 33

**Gender:** Male

Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

**Gimlet Limegarn**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

A maid to the Barbers. A suspect to the murder.

**July 24**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"…"

"…"

_(…I wish I had a pin. I could break the silence with it.)_

Phoenix had been having a good staring contest with his client for a while, after several attempts at getting her to talk, starting from her name and occupation, down to her thoughts on the incident. Gimlet Limegarn, the maid to the Barbers household. Their only maid. A petite brunette with a round face, hair reaching past her waist and plaited from midway down to the tip. Her round, blue eyes watched him quietly, blinking calmly and giving nothing away. She was still dressed much like the maidservant that she was, even her apron showed traces of the dirt she'd collected from doing household chores. Her silence told Phoenix something…

"…Ms. Limegarn…you don't have a rock-solid alibi, do you?"

Her pupils widened slightly at his assertion. "…"

"Were you somewhere else during the time of the murder?"

"…Giving Remi his medicine, of course."

Phoenix jumped at her voice.

_(…! That sure got her talking. I should've asked about that in the first place.)_

"His medicine?"

She nodded a little. "Yeah…he needs his administration every night at 1 a.m.. He's been having a slight fever."

"And you gave Remi his dosage on the same night that Mr. Barbers passed away?"

"That's right. …………………Mr. Wright?"

"…?"

"…I didn't do it. You know that…right…?" Gimlet lifted her gaze from her lap to her attorney. He was surprised to see her looking that apprehensive.

"…Of course. That's why I'm here, Ms. Limegarn. To prove your innocence."

"But do you really believe that I didn't have anything to do with it?" she pressed Phoenix.

"… …………Um…are you sure you weren't doing anything suspicious last night?"

"…Forget it." she looked away sharply.

_(Nice going, Wright. Now your client's confidence in you went from 3/10 to nil.)_

"Ms. Limegarn, I just want you to be honest with me. Because as a defense attorney," he leaned forward on the table, "It's my job to believe in my clients. But…I also want my clients to believe in me."

Gimlet returned to fixing her eyes on Phoenix.

"I honestly believe that you had nothing to do with the murder of your employer. Even if you were up to something else that night, I'm still going to prove your innocence."

"…Mr. Wright."

"What's important is that I clear your name as the culprit. So please, Ms. Limegarn. Tell me what you know of the murder."

She considered for a while, then replied, "…It was around the time after I went to Remi's room, that I was to deliver tea to Mr. Barbers' study. He asked me to bring it to him at precisely 2 a.m. in the morning and no later than that."

"Why 'precisely'?"

"He's a politician. I guess time is of the essence for him. If I did anything for him even a minute past the expected time, he'd get mad. He was always about punctuality."

"I see…so you were right on time serving Mr. Barbers his tea last night?"

"Yeah. I left the tray on his desk for him and left. That's all I did."

"And you weren't around during the time of the murder?" Phoenix just wanted to confirm.

"… Mr. Wright. Even if I told you I'm not guilty for anything suspicious, it doesn't change the fact that…I could have been the only one who had the chance to kill Mr. Barbers."

Gimlet hung her head and looked away again.

"No. That's just a possibility. And anyone walking around near a murder scene would be deemed a suspect. That means you, Ms. Limegarn." Phoenix reasoned gently.

"…But it's like you said. I don't have an alibi!" she curled her hands into tight fists. "I don't know how you can get me out of this one if I didn't have a good reason not to be there!"

"Ms. Limegarn, you…"

"…And they have evidence against me to prove that I was the only one who could've killed Mr. Barbers."

"Evidence, eh…?" the young attorney contemplated something. "What evidence pointed to you?"

She stared into space, recalling. "First…there were my fingerprints on the doorknob. And my alibi serving tea that night." Gimlet blinked a few times; for one wild moment, Phoenix thought she was going to cry. "No one else came into the room that night! So it left the police with a reason to believe that it was me…!"

"Mrs. Barbers and Remi don't believe it was you…" he tried to comfort her.

She stayed quiet, but lifted her eyes back to him. "…"

"…Besides Ms. Limegarn, even evidence, no matter how valid it is at pointing fingers towards the defendant, has a role to play in contradictions too."

She stared. "…"

"And I'm going to point those out in court tomorrow. Be rest assured."

"… Mr. Wright. For some reason…I think I'm starting to believe in you." Gimlet smiled at him a little.

_(Hm…? At least she cheered up. She's actually a little cute when she isn't moping.)_

"Erm, thanks. By the way…" Phoenix decided to ask. "Didn't your family come to visit you? Or…do they not know about your situation…?"

She turned her eyes to the side, embarrassed to his surprise. "Um…no. They're, overseas."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I'm from England, actually." Gimlet laughed shyly. "I grew up there with my brothers and my parents, then came back here to America, where my dad was born. And then I started working here as a maid to the Barbers last year after their last maid retired."

"Would you want to contact them now?"

"N-n-no way! They'd have it hanging over my head!" she objected, frantic. "Besides, I don't want them to worry about me…"

"So does that mean that…I'm the only visitor you ever had…?" Phoenix gave her a worried look.

"Oh, no. Actually, I had a visitor before you today. Remi's tutor." Gimlet reassured him.

"Tutor? Remi has a tutor?"

_(How come Mrs. Barbers didn't tell me…?)_

"Well, yeah. But she's actually a school teacher at Ford Elementary." she explained. "Mrs. Barbers went there one day and scouted for a suitable teacher, and chose the only teacher available for the whole third grade bunch. And when she learned about Remi's condition, she agreed to tutor him after-school. She comes over everyday. And she's a very kind person. She was really worried about me. But I think even more so with Remi, and I can understand why…"

"Where is she right now?" he queried.

"Um, I think she went back to the mansion. The police keep sending off onlookers, and I think she's trying to get in to check on Remi and Mrs. Barbers."

"I see…I'd like to go talk to her for a little bit."

_(Something tells me that teacher could play a role just as vital to the case.)_

**-x-s-x-**

**July 24**

**Gribble Mansion**

**Main Gate**

_(Remi's teacher…she might very well be involved with the case too.)_

_(Anyone related to the Barbers and the father has to be labeled a suspect.)_

_(That includes her.)_

_(And I know it's completely unorthodox of me to say it but…)_

_(The teacher just might be THE KILLER.)_

"Ma'am, I would like to ask you to leave now, please?" Gumshoe quietly asked the woman standing on the other side of the iron gates.

"…"

"Look. This isn't the place for normal folks to go snooping around. This is a murder scene."

"Yes, I know." came the woman's soft reply. "…But please. Let me in. I'm…"

_(…………………That voice………………………!)_

"Lady, listen! For the last time…!"

"_**Iris**_?"

The woman whirled around at the exclamation, and her eyes grew as wide as saucers at the one who called out her name. That face…couldn't be any more familiar to Phoenix than it did one year ago…

"…! AH!"

"…! I-IRIS!"

Gumshoe started. "Huh? Hey pal, welcome back! Sorry, but could you tell this lady not to hang around here? She's been really insistent on getting in."

But the attorney wasn't paying attention anymore. And neither apparently was she. If this was a dream, he didn't know when to wake up. Or when he'd want to…

_It was one year ago. My last case having Mia help me. The case that changed Maya's life forever. As well as mine. And hers…_

"Um…ah…" Phoenix struggled, the words lost on him.

"Ah…ah…………………F…………Feenie…" Iris stammered, then blushed deeply.

"…!" A left jab aimed at him.

_(She…she hasn't stopped calling me that…?)_

_(Iris…)_

"Y…y………you…are…" he tried to say.

"Ah…! I…um…" she stammered, redder than cherries.

Phoenix could've sworn that the ground shook at every attempt they made to talk.

"…So are you two familiar with each other or what, pal?" Gumshoe decided to break the silence after staring long enough.

"………Ah! Wh-what? Detective, did you say something?" Phoenix tried to knock himself back to his senses as he focused on Gumshoe standing behind the gates, but he could still feel Iris' lucid gaze upon him.

"Yeeeeesh…you find a girl, you fall in love. Next thing you know, you're stuttering like the** Giant Turkey Man** sitting on a block of ice!" Gumshoe sounded like he was complaining. Out of jealousy or irritation is open for interpretation.

_(………The WHAT…?)_

"Detective…you're telling me that you don't recognize this woman…?"

He arched a thick brow. "Sorry, pal. My memory's about as big enough to absorb a murder investigation. There's no room up there for remembering people. Except victims, though." he laughed like that was funny. "Anyway, what are you doing back here? Did you talk to Ms. Limegarn already?"

"I have, and I came back here to find Remi's teacher."

"Ah!" Iris exclaimed. "Th-the teacher…?"

_(Iris…?)_

"Um…yeah. I had some questions for her about…the murder…" Phoenix explained.

She stared firmly at him; he felt x-rayed all of a sudden. "You do…?"

"…"

_(I'm getting a feeling…that she's going to tell me…she knows who the teacher is…)_

Iris looked away for a moment, then shyly fixed her gaze on him again. "…Feenie…"

"…?"

"The teacher…" she said, blushing, "she's me…"

"H-HUUUUUUUUH?"

This wasn't what he was expecting at all!

"Wh-when? Why? How? Where?" he couldn't hold his astonishment in; apologies to the poor nun.

"Uh…um…!" Iris stammered again, not sure what to say or where to start.

"Wh…What about Sister Bikini?" Phoenix decided to ask instead after trying to calm himself down.

"Oh, that is…she's still at the Hazakura Temple in Eagle Mountain. As the head nun to several others." she was able to explain to him.

"…"

_(She has to be telling the truth…I would know…)_

"Pardon me…" Gumshoe butted in. "Sorry to break up the chat, lovebirds."

"U-uh…Detective, don't get that idea."

"Fine by me, pal! But I just wanted to say that, we've finally gotten permission from Madame Barbers, and she let us shed some light on the situation. If you know what I mean."

Phoenix's face lit up. "…! Oh! You mean…!"

"That's right, pal! The study's bright and clear for some decent investigation! On your part, at least." he laughed.

_(Great. I should go check it out. I need to find out what evidence could point to my client.)_

"F-Feenie?"

"…!" he'd almost forgotten about Iris…

She stared past the iron gates at the mansion. "…Is it alright to ask you if…to check on Remi and Mrs. Barbers for me? Please?"

"…Iris…"

Admittedly, he sort of wanted to talk to her a little bit longer. But…the case had to come first, right?

_(…………I wonder if I can ask Gumshoe…)_

"Er, Detective? Can I bring in Iris too?" he tried.

"Huh? Not so fast, pal! Sorry, but visitors not allowed!"

"But…but she's the teacher to the witness! Can't that amount to her right to get inside?"

Gumshoe looked irate now. "Hey! Now listen here, pal! For the last time. NO. VISITORS. ALLOWED!" he thundered. "And unless she's working for you, then she can't interfere in an investigation!"

_(…Not working for me, huh…?)_

"Alright, Detective. I understand." Phoenix answered in a resigned tone.

Gumshoe looked relieved. "Good. Finally. Glad we got that point across, pal."

"Yes, it certainly did. That's why…Iris! Just for this day, you're my new assistant!"

"Wh-what?" she was taken aback by this sudden arrangement.

"WH-WHAAAAAAT?" Gumshoe went from shocked to irked, to pissed. "HEY! HOLD ON THERE, PAL! YOU CAN'T JUST APPOINT SOME RANDOM CIVILIAN AS YOUR ASSISTANT!"

"Sure I can!" Phoenix defended. "And it's just for the day, anyway. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands now, would it Gumshoe?"

"… … Aw………forget it. I should've seen it coming." the detective grumbled. "…Fine. You and the lady can get in. But you better not try anything funny! Or the Giant Turkey Man'll plant his fat behind on top of you and squish you flatter than a slice of cheese!"

_(…I worry about Gumshoe's imagination sometimes…wandering between vivid and nonexistent…)_

"…" Iris lingered at the entrance, and he noticed.

"Iris?"

"…!"

"It's okay, you can come in with me." Phoenix assured her.

"Y…….yes. Thank you, Feenie." she offered him a grateful smile.

"…"

"…Feenie?" she inquired, noticing his gaze on her.

_(I can't believe…what I was thinking just a few moments ago…)_

_(The real killer as Remi's teacher……………URK!)_

More embarrassed with himself than anything, Phoenix plunged ahead, Iris trailing after him.

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **Endzors. Hope you enjoyed that one? I _hope. _x.x All will become clear for Iris next chapter! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 1, finalization

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

Here's what's coming atcha.

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 1, continuation**_

**Court Record**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge**

My attorney's badge. Important to my line of work.

**Magatama**

Imbued with spiritual power. It pulses with a soft light.

**Autopsy report**

Date of death: 7/24. Traces of coal found in the victim's mouth, died between 2 - 3 AM.

**Coal**

Leftover charcoal from the fireplace of Jeremy Barbers' study.

**Crime Photo**

Photo of the crime scene. Shows the victim.

**Profiles:**

**Jeremy Barbers**

**Age: **35

**Gender: **Male

The victim. A politician and a landowner who recently acquired a great amount of wealth.

**Remi Barbers**

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Male

Son of Jeremy Barbers. A witness to the alleged murder of his father. Is highly allergic to sunlight. Diagnosed with photodermatitis.

**Matilda Barbers**

**Age:** 31

**Gender:** Female

Wife of the victim. A kind and reserved woman of reticent sincerity.

**Detective Gumshoe**

**Age:** 33

**Gender:** Male

Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

**Gimlet Limegarn**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

A maid to the Barbers. A suspect to the murder.

**Iris**

**Age: **26

**Gender: **Female

An elementary school teacher at Ford Elementary and is a tutor to the witness. We have a history together...

**July 24**

**Gribble Mansion**

**The Master's Study**

The darkness that once enveloped the room was vanquished by the sunbeams pouring into the study, seeping through the windowpanes as they illuminated the patterned red carpet and warmed the cold paneled walls. Two tall armchairs were set near the fireplace, and now that he could see better, Phoenix was finally able to take notice of the white tape spread out near the spot, tracing the victim's pose of death.

"This is it, then." he stated.

Iris turned away. "…"

"…Iris?" Phoenix's eyes fell on the small movement.

She looked back up to him. "Oh! No…it's nothing."

She smiled. Masking her uneasiness, he bet. But before he could say anything else, the door to the study opened once again, and a surprised Mrs. Barbers entered.

"Oh! Mr. Wright. You've come back, I see?" she greeted. Then her eyes fell on the woman standing beside him. "…!"

"…!" Iris collected herself. "Um…good morning, Mrs. Barbers."

"Ms. Iris! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Feenie--I mean, Mr. Wright helped me get into the courtyard." she looked away again. "…How…how are you two…?"

At once, the mother understood and sighed. "Oh dear. You needn't have to go through all the trouble of seeing to me and Remi, Ms. Iris. We're just fine. Granted, a little trapped but…all is still well in the Gribble Mansion. And the police are simply obliged to be in charge of the situation."

"Well…yes, but…"

_(Iris…she really was worried about the family…)_

Phoenix had to admit: Iris had not changed one bit since then.

Mrs. Barbers regarded the young teacher for a while, before suggesting with a light-hearted laugh, "Well, now that you've successfully broken in here, Remi's in the library. It's the only place he'll feel well in for the meantime. Go on now."

"Oh! Thank you, Mrs. Barbers!" Iris smiled endearingly before turning to Phoenix. "Feenie, I…"

He just shook his head at her. "It's okay. Go on. I'm sure Remi would be really happy to see you, Iris."

She held her gaze to his face for a little longer, before heading for the door, and shut it quietly behind her. Leaving Phoenix and Mrs. Barbers alone in the room.

"…Well, that's certainly something." the woman suddenly put in.

"…Huh?"

"I had no idea you were acquainted with Remi's tutor, Ms. Iris." Mrs. Barbers explained. "Who is she, your girlfriend?"

"…!" Another verbal jab at him for the day. "Uh…that's…well…actually…"

_(I don't know how to answer without provoking a woman's urging to tease me about my love life…)_

She cast a meaningful glance at the attorney and simply smiled. "…"

"…"

_(Say something, WRIGHT!)_

"So what brings you here again, Mr. Wright? Have you spoken to Gimlet already?" Mrs. Barbers asked him.

"Oh. Y-yeah. She was pretty taken with my iron will to defend her in court tomorrow."

"Ha ha ha. Of course." the older woman laughed. "Thank you very much, Mr. Wright. You have mine, Remi's, and my maidservant's eternal gratitude."

_(Can I get a fat paycheck to go along with the appreciation too?)_

"You're welcome, Mrs. Barbers. So…I came back here to inspect the study…hopefully come back with a good clue or two before starting tomorrow's trial."

"Ah, I see. It's alright then. Please do as you like in my husband's study. You have my permission."

"Thank you. But…before that. Mrs. Barbers, may I ask you something? It's about…Iris."

She lifted her brows in mild surprise. "Oh? About what precisely?"

"…Well…to start…when did you first meet her? Your maid told me you went to Ford Elementary where she was working. And why there?"

Mrs. Barbers thought for a minute. "Well now, for starters, Ford Elementary was just the very first school I came to look into. That was several months ago. You see, I've never felt inclined to call upon just any instructor. I know a few tutors who lacked experience in handling children. I thought, looking for Remi's teacher in an elementary school would be a splendid idea. Afterall, the teachers there handle more than one child and know how to work with them, how to teach them the ins and outs of their environment."

"Um, come again?" Phoenix was lost for a moment there.

"Oh! I mean, a teacher who simply loves children." she explained. "Yes. Basically, I wanted someone who adores them. And not some stiff tutor for Remi."

_(It's just as I thought. Mrs. Barbers should write a book on child care.)_

The woman continued. "So that's when I found Ms. Iris. And she was just perfect. I was watching from outside their classroom door, and she just seemed to blend in with the little darlings. One glance in there made up my mind. So I hired her. Though I was a little uncertain of whether or not she'd take up the job. And yet, she did! Without hesitation."

Phoenix felt a fond smile grow on his face. "I don't know about her, but Iris does look like the type kids would love."

Mrs. Barbers laughed nonchalantly. "So she does! Well, I'm happy, and Remi's happy. I swear my son's days are just a little brighter now with Ms. Iris as his teacher."

"I'm happy to know that."

There was a short silence that followed after, when the older woman just had to ask Phoenix, amusedly yet. "So, Mr. Wright. The history between you and Ms. Iris?"

"…W-well……" he struggled.

_(I should just tell the truth…)_

"…The thing is, we knew each other a while back. Six years ago, actually. And…we did date."

It piqued the other woman's interest. "Oh? And what happened? Are you two still…?"

"…No. We had to end it at one point." Phoenix sounded too short to be convincing with his story.

But it didn't look like Mrs. Barbers was going to press on the matter any further. "…I see. Well…are you two staying for a while? It would seem to be a busy day for everyone."

"Yeah…sorry for the intrusion." he apologized.

The door creaked open once more, revealing the return of a certain teacher. It was Mrs. Barbers who welcomed her again. "Ah, Ms. Iris. So, shall I take my leave now?"

"Oh, yes of course." Phoenix replied. "Thank you again for letting us look around, Mrs. Barbers."

"Very well. I'll be in the library with Remi if you require my presence. Good day to you two."

The mother left with a bow and a courteous smile. Phoenix's attention was immediately upon Iris, who gazed back at him. And she suddenly appeared shy all over again. That's when he had a really good inspection of her clothing for the first time: A light blue cardigan, dark red blouse and blue floral-printed knee length skirt ensemble. It was so strange to see her in such casual clothing. He must have seen her twice in different garments: as a temple nun, and as Dahlia Hawthorne. Iris looked quite natural, though, when he tried to block out her record as having lived up in a temple situated on a cold, snowy mountain.

"Feenie?" she began meekly, "This…this family…they're…they know me, as you must have known already."

"Y-yeah. Mrs. Barbers told me the whole story, about how you came to be Remi's tutor." Phoenix shifted his gaze from her to the door. "I heard it from Ms. Limegarn, too. So you know about Remi's condition."

Iris nodded slowly. "Yes. I wanted to help him. He…" she looked ready to cry. "Feenie…he's never seen the sun before! I couldn't…I mean, I'd never imagine…"

_(Iris…)_

"…Iris, I think…pitying Remi…it's just not healthy…you know?" Phoenix tried to tell her. Honestly, what he wanted was for Iris not to fuss since she cared too much. She was always so sweet, so sensitive, and so………sincere. Yes. This was the Dollie he was dating all those years ago. The Dollie that he never really knew, up until last year in court, of all places. What made him believe it was her all along? He could never say, or understand. Even now, the answer was still lost on him. It just settled there…the doubt of 'Dollie' as his Dollie, and the belief that his Dollie was 'Dollie' all along. …Though it made less sense when worded.

"Oh…I see…" she faltered at his statement, turning her attention to the carpet instead.

"W-wait! I'm not telling you not to feel on behalf of Remi!" Phoenix backpedaled.

"…Feenie." Iris looked at him attentively. "I think I can understand from the situation that you're defending Gimlet?"

"That's right…what's wrong?"

"…" she hesitated, then said, "If it's alright with you…may I…join you at the defense's bench tomorrow?"

"…Huh?" he stared.

She gazed shyly back at him. "I…I haven't seen you for so long…I thought we'd stay in touch even after my release eight months ago."

"…"

Admittedly, he and Iris did just lose contact with each other. It was…probably the awkwardness of the situation for them both. Iris was forced to drop the bomb in court, confessing her role as the double agent in her twin sister's scheme. It was even more unsettling that her strong feelings for him that time…were very much genuine. Hearing her say so back then caused a knot to be stuck in Phoenix's throat, he almost couldn't say anything to her in response. He believed, he always did. But…the part of him that doubted…doubted her honesty during the course of their relationship…

…was it still there?

"…I'm sorry I stopped visiting you, Iris…" was all Phoenix could muster on his behalf.

She formed a worried expression, her focus entirely on him. "Why…? What happened…?"

"…I guess, it was because there were so many things changing around me after that case. Mia's final farewell, Maya taking her steps forward along with Pearls, Mr. Armando's sentence, and even…Edgeworth leaving…"

"Oh…I-I see…" she understood. "Mr. Edgeworth…he was a wonderful defense attorney for me in your place. I owe him so much." she smiled, recalling.

Phoenix caught himself smiling too. "Yeah. I'm glad he was willing to help me out. I knew he'd do it."

"…Feenie." Iris suddenly said. "Do you remember, six years ago when I was pretending to be my sister…and you told me about your idea about becoming a lawyer?"

"Oh…! Well…" he muttered awkwardly.

She smiled affectionately. "Do you also remember telling me that it's because you wanted to help a friend you've known for almost a long time?"

Phoenix gave a start. "Huh? You still remember that?"

"Of course! It all came back to me, on the day we met again. And I met Mr. Edgeworth, that's when it became clear to me."

"Huh? What became clear to you?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, as that friend." Iris replied, reddening a little. "I was able to make the connection. That's why I knew I could trust him."

"Oh, Iris…"

"…" she suddenly looked away, as if struggling to say something else. "…Feenie. I understand that the time following after that has been difficult for you…………but I don't know how much." she gave Phoenix that look, a look that conveyed Iris' heartfelt want to ease his troubles. But…it only made him feel guilty.

"Don't worry about it…" he answered quietly yet with conviction. "I have all of my life as an attorney, to get a move on and learn from the past. I'll be just fine, Iris. I promise."

"… If…if you say so." she said, uncertainty dancing on her face. "But…please just…if you want to talk about something…you'll always have me. **Always**."

"That's…thanks, Iris."

_(…………But I can't. I need to deal on my own, from now on. Mia left me with this much, so I can pick myself up without the help of anyone. I won't let what three years of law practice be wasted.)_

"By the way, Iris. I've been meaning to ask you." Phoenix began. "Out of curiosity, why did you leave the Hazakura Temple? Did something happen?"

She blinked twice. "Oh, that's because…I didn't need to be there anymore."

"Huh?"

Iris smiled. "I wanted to stay there for until I could repent for my sins in the past. Against you, and other people who were affected by my actions as well…so when I was released eight months ago, I decided…to start over. Make something of myself. Become a stronger, better person. Like my sister……in a way…"

"…Iris…"

"Before I left the temple, I wanted to make sure first that Sister Bikini would be alright. So I waited for until we could recruit more nuns from the Fey branches."

"Iris, were you planning to become a school teacher?" Phoenix just had to ask.

She responded with a soft blush and a smile. "Y-yes…I really want to teach children. Even if I wasn't properly schooled."

"So what do you teach?"

"Well, I teach English. And some Math. I'm truthfully still trying to pick it up, so I read textbooks frequently."

Phoenix smiled. "That's nice. I'm glad you found something you like doing."

Iris returned the gesture. "It's all thanks to you, Feenie."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you saved me. You…you forgave me." she stammered, red in the cheeks.

The air suddenly felt awkward.

"Oh…that's…don't worry about it." Phoenix answered, trying his hardest not to reach up and scratch his head out of embarrassment.

"But I owe you. So thank you. And now that we've met each other again, I'd like to spend more time with you. And……make up for the things I've done to you in the past."

_(…Iris…)_

Things suddenly fell quiet between them. And Iris appeared to be regretting saying that last bit…

"So, Iris." Phoenix chose to break the stiff silence and initiate their search. "Let's start the investigation? That is, if you want to help."

She gave a start. "Oh! Oh, yes of course! Let's!" she smiled warmly. "I am your assistant for the day, so I'll do my best to help you in any way, Feenie."

_(Alright. Now, where to start?)_

_**(Examining the scene)**_

Phoenix decided on the victim's taped position first. He knelt by the fireplace for a closer look, while holding up the crime photo to his eye-level for comparison. "Hmm…nothing seems changed since the picture was taken."

"So Mr. Barbers…he was lying there facedown, his head in the fireplace…?" Iris reviewed out loud while thinking.

"Yeah, it seems that way. And with a mouthful of ashes, too."

"…"

"…Ah! Well, he was probably just trying to get the fire back up when it was starting to die down, right?" Phoenix suddenly fretted.

Iris snapped her head back up to the young attorney. "Wh-wh-what? What do you mean?" she asked, confused all of a sudden.

_(…I actually don't know what I mean…I mean, what?)_

"You know to be honest," he suddenly had to say, "it's a really clean kind of murder scene. You'd think there was a struggle, but…there's nothing even remotely noticeable or out of place with the picture that suggests the victim putting up a fight."

It was true; the victim's desk was as neat as could be.

"…As if…Mr. Barbers was weak against his assailant?" Iris tried.

Phoenix nodded slowly. "Something like that…but there's something else…"

_(Prone, lying headfirst in the fireplace, both hands inside with his head……………hmmm…)_

**DING! CUCKOO! DING! CUCKOO!**

"YEEAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Iris was forced to cry out along with Phoenix in fright.

"Wha-wha-what was that?" he sputtered, his heart about to fall out.

"Th-th-that was the clock, Feenie!" she answered, still distressed by his outburst.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Iris……………eh? Clock?"

"Y…yes. It's the cuckoo clock that you heard." Iris explained, and timidly pointed above the master's desk and armchair. Sure enough, a wooden timepiece hung visibly on the wall.

_(Funny…I never noticed it there before up till now.)_

The clock was as ordinary as the room; not out of place. Phoenix took a good look at it. The wood was aged yet sturdy; it had to be made of oak. The maple leaf-shaped pendulum swung back and forth, left to right in an unchanging pace, moving to the rate of the seconds flying by. The minute hand and the hour hand, black and ornate, following its lead. Chains looped beneath the clock held down by two pine cone weights. The dial, a bleak brown that suggested the clock having seen better years in the past. It was dull compared to the intricacy of the thin, delicate-looking vines near and curling around the face, carved with respect to the likeness of the real climbers, the leaves so small yet so detailed. Two engraved finches settled at the base of the clock face, each with wings outspread, their heads directed towards the small doors aloft, from which the cuckoo would emerge. The wooden little bird that crowed in the silence of the room had retreated back into the clock, and in its place, a small figurine (a ballerina perhaps) twirling slowly at the entrance to a distinct melody that was now playing; it was the tinkling of metal ridges, old and rusty-sounding, playing to the sequence by which they were set by the maker.

"This clock…" Phoenix pondered, rubbing his chin, "how long has it been there?"

Iris thought for a while before answering, "Mrs. Barbers said that it was from Remi's grandfather, long before he was born. It's a priceless antique. She said it's one of the oldest cuckoo clocks in the world today; a one-of-a-kind piece that doesn't have an automaton for the bird and operates just like the traditional cuckoo clocks of the eighteenth century."

"Really? That is something." Phoenix remarked.

Iris smiled. "Yes. It's a very lovely clock. That soft melody it's playing…it always feels so nostalgic to me whenever I hear it."

_(A striking contrast to the racket it makes when the hour comes…)_

_(Huh? Hey. It reads 1:30…)_

"That's funny. I thought cuckoo clocks strike on the hour." he said.

"Oh. They all sound off even at **half hours**." she explained. "This one does too."

_(Hmm…)_

"Iris? You sure know a great deal about cuckoo clocks." Phoenix decided to compliment her with a grin.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed. "Oh, no! Not at all! I never knew anything about them until Mrs. Barbers was kind enough to explain the concept of cuckoo clocks to me. I actually sort of want one myself…"

"You do?"

"Yes, but…they're so hard to come by nowadays…I doubt I'd find one just anywhere. Perhaps overseas…"

"…Well, if I manage to spot one in a store," Phoenix offered, "I'll let you know and have it reserved for you for until you can purchase it."

Iris stared, then reddened while giving him one of her sweetest smiles. "………Thank you, Feenie."

_**(Cuckoo Clock added to the Court Record.)**_

"I wonder if this is all we can dig up?" Phoenix wondered to himself.

"Oh!" Iris suddenly exclaimed, catching his attention. She had stumbled upon something while poking around near the desk.

"Huh? What is it?"

"…Feenie. I found something." In her hands, Iris was holding a small circular object between her thumb and index finger, and she showed it to Phoenix, who eyed it carefully.

"This is a…………a button?"

"I found it on the floor. It appears to have been torn off." Iris told him.

The button was one of those covered types, the top enveloped in navy blue satin, with a symbol embroidered at the center with white thread. The symbol resembled the letter 'B' in loopy lettering. Puzzling. What was it doing in the study and where did it come from?

Or rather, to whom did it belong to?

"Hmmm…I wonder how it got here…?" Phoenix pondered. "Could it belong to Mr. Barbers…?"

"Perhaps but…………Feenie…" Iris spoke up. "I don't feel as if Mr. Barbers owned that button."

She seemed to be thinking deeply on the matter, so he took note of that.

_**(Button added to the Court Record.)**_

He had a funny yet clear idea of the button's owner, but the attorney just wanted to make sure that this was, in any way, tied to the case itself. Of course, it would be if his guess was accurate, according to Iris' claim.

"Iris, come on. Let's go talk to Mrs. Barbers. I need to show her this button."

"Oh, alright then." she agreed with a nod. "Let me show you where, Feenie."

**-x-s-x-**

**July 24**

**Gribble Mansion**

**Library**

Silence met the pair as they entered the library, a large room littered with tall shelves that reached the ceiling. All of them arranged around the room in a circular arrangement. Like all the other rooms in the mansion, the curtains were drawn over all the windows in the library, shielding Remi from the sun. And the aforementioned was curled up in a red armchair with his mother at the very end of the room, where a fireplace was situated. There was a fire in the grate, burning bright and casting strange shadows on the carpet and on the dark paneled walls. The two lifted their eyes from the book they were reading between themselves. It was Mrs. Barbers that spoke first.

"Oh! It's you two." Mrs. Barbers greeted, and she set Remi on the chair to rise to her feet. "Is there something you need?"

Phoenix chose to cut to the chase. "Yes, I do. Mrs. Barbers I want to show you something." and he presented the button to her. "Do you know who this belongs to?"

"Oh my." she answered, peering at the small object in his hand. "…Why…this is Gimlet's button."

"Ms. Limegarn's…?"

"Where on earth did you find this, Mr. Wright?"

"We found it in the study on the floor. It's been torn off something. Clothing, maybe?" Phoenix asserted.

"Well…yes. This button belongs on our maidservant's uniform. Specially tailored to show that she works here for the Barbers."

"I see…so this can't have been your husband's, then?"

Mrs. Barbers shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. He doesn't own that. The only two people owning such a button is Gimlet, and our butler."

"Your butler?"

_(Well, of course. Every rich family has their butler.)_

"Why yes. Our manservant, Vincent Egret. Though, he's out of town at the moment, I'm afraid. I can't see how this button could belong to him."

_(Maidservant, manservant. Why can't they just call them plain old "butler" and "maid"?)_

"Alright. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Barbers." Phoenix thanked her.

"Thank you very much." Iris chimed in.

_(So this button doesn't belong to the victim. Which leaves only one other person…)_

_(Time to head down to the detention center.)_

**-x-s-x-**

**July 24**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"…! Ms. Iris?"

"How are you, Gimlet?" she greeted.

Gimlet Limegarn sat there waiting for them. Phoenix wasted no time.

"Ms. Limegarn?"

"Um…" she cut in. "You know, it's okay to just call me Gimlet."

"Erm…okay. Gimlet?" he tried.

"Yes, Mr. Wright?"

"I'd like to confirm something. And please answer truthfully. On the night of the murder, you entered your employer's study to deliver him a serving of tea and left immediately, am I correct?"

"Yeah. I told you already, and it's true." she insisted. "As lame as my excuse is, I don't have anything to do with the murder. I'd never think about killing Mr. Barbers. What motive would I have?"

"That's another reason to be protected, Gimlet. Not all evidence proves you guilty." Phoenix agreed. "But some do make you out to be…"

"…! Feenie!" Iris exclaimed, startled by this indirect accusation.

The young maid jumped, unexpecting this. "Wh-what? What do you mean? Are you saying that I had something to do with the killing now?"

"Do you really feel like you have a part to play in it?" Phoenix directed a stern look at her through the glass window separating them.

"…Wha…!"

"Tell me, Gimlet. Are you certain that your role in this case is small enough to get you off?"

"…"

To other people, the silence would've been a deafening one. Iris and Gimlet were such people. Phoenix, on the other hand, dealt with the hush a little more differently. Because as soon as Gimlet answered with silence, two things happened simultaneously: strong, thick chains flew across his vision and forbade him from coming any further near his client as they bound her, followed by a single, red lock that sealed away whatever she was trying to keep from him. Now, it was his duty to unlock the secret she was hiding. Yes. This obligation goes to the one who held the Magatama in his hands.

_(It's just as I thought. Better to break it now or never.)_

"…Gimlet. As much as it pains me to do it, I do have to place some doubt on my client every once in a while. Especially when they don't tell me all of the truth."

She suddenly looked upset with her attorney. "But I have been telling you the truth! I never went near the crime scene!"

_(Psyche Lock's still there…)_

"……So you claim. But you wouldn't tell me that unless it made you any more suspicious than you already are."

"…! You…you really think I did it?" she began to sweat.

"No, I don't."

Gimlet stared. "…Wh-what…?"

"I neither think nor believe that you had anything to do with the murder. However! It's easy to point fingers at you when this is presented to the court!"

And Phoenix presented the button to her.

"Wha--th-that's…!" she stuttered.

"I can't hide evidence from the court, Gimlet. And even if I did, it would be the prosecution's move. So when this button is shown tomorrow in the courtroom, it will indeed raise suspicion on your behalf. Suspicion that I intend to cut down with my own defense!"

"…"

"I want to protect you from receiving the guilty verdict, but if you don't tell me all of what you did last night, then this is out of the question…!" Phoenix sounded almost reprimanding, but he knew he had to be firm with his client. Their loyalty was important.

"…Mr. Wright." A tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I-I'm sorry…!"

And with those words, the Psyche Lock shattered, and the chains unraveled.

**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**

"…I…I have to admit, that even if I didn't do anything wrong…………I still ended up doing something stupid." Gimlet admitted softly. A pregnant pause, then she spoke again. "I………I went back **30 minutes after** I dropped off the tea set."

"Gimlet…!" Iris was taken aback by this new information.

"What made you go back?" Phoenix demanded to know.

"I don't know!" she answered, crumpling her apron in her fists. "It was a stupid mistake! I walked in without thinking. By then, the fire had died down in the grate, and…and………Mr. Barbers was lying on the floor with his head in the fireplace!"

"Oh, Gimlet…" the former nun whispered.

"So you were actually the first to stumble upon the scene?" Phoenix pressed. "And Remi came after you?"

"I guess. But…as a witness…he's going to talk tomorrow, isn't he…?" Gimlet asked quietly.

"It seems so…though I wonder how you can achieve that when the poor kid's allergic to sunlight." he thought out loud.

"…I'm sure he's going to be at the stand." the maid answered.

_(Yeah. I guess that's true. He is the witness afterall. His testimony will determine my client's fate.)_

Phoenix's eyes settled on Iris, standing next to him, her own gaze upon the poor maid on the other side of the glass.

_(What tomorrow will bring for us all in the courtroom remains to be seen.)_

_(Let's just hope this case doesn't turn out to be another messy wild goose chase.)_

_(Still, I have to win, for the sake of my client.)_

**To be continued.**

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **Subtlety is my middle name. -wink- What will the trial the following day bring? Find out on the next installment. Dibs on the prosecution! Reviews please. :)

Though some of my wording is a bit out there, that is exactly how I wanted to portray or describe the scenes.

Sorry about the very short scene with the Psyche Lock. I mean, every investigation has to involve one, right? So I shoved one in at the last minute for the sake of the storyline's usual drift. And I have no excuse for the somewhat rushed plot. Let's just say...the storyline and you guys had me on the edge. x.x

Oh, and before I forget. I have a feeling that there's something going on in your heads right now about where the case might end up, so please refrain from talking about in your reviews, or I'll be really mad. :D

And oh SNAP! Somebody draw Iris in the clothes I mentioned earlier pleeeeease! XD


	5. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

Booyah! Sorry for the wait!

This chapter's been extremely awkward for me to write! Afterall, it's novelized. Not visually too. Any flaws to the trial sequence I write, please just tell me so I can fix it.

And remember! If you've caught onto something in my story, I strictly advise you to keep your hunches to yourselves. I won't be responsible for accidentally mangling one of you readers to death. :)

Otherwise, please have some respect for people who just want to make up a good story in order to thrill the good readers. Thank you!

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Court Record**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge**

My attorney's badge. Important to my line of work.

**Magatama**

Imbued with spiritual power. It pulses with a soft light.

**Autopsy report**

Date of death: 7/24. Traces of coal found in the victim's mouth, died between 2 - 3 AM.

**Coal**

Leftover charcoal from the fireplace of Jeremy Barbers' study.

**Crime Photo**

Photo of the crime scene. Shows the victim.

**Button**

Found in the victim's study. Appears to be belonging to the defendant.

**Cuckoo Clock**

A clock in the study. Runs on a one-day movement. Plays for at least one minute during full hours and half-hours.

**Profiles:**

**Jeremy Barbers**

**Age: **35

**Gender: **Male

The victim. A politician and a landowner who recently acquired a great amount of wealth.

**Remi Barbers**

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Male

Son of Jeremy Barbers. A witness to the alleged murder of his father. Is highly allergic to sunlight. Diagnosed with photodermatitis.

**Matilda Barbers**

**Age:** 31

**Gender:** Female

Wife of the victim. A kind and reserved woman of reticent sincerity.

**Detective Gumshoe**

**Age:** 33

**Gender:** Male

Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

**Gimlet Limegarn**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

A maid to the Barbers. A suspect to the murder.

**Iris**

**Age: **26

**Gender: **Female

An elementary school teacher at Ford Elementary and is a tutor to the witness. We have a history together...

**July 25, 9:42 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 6**

_(When the worst part's over…whenever that may be…I gotta go into the attack without mercy.)_

_(Just charge the prosecution head-on without blinking.)_

_(…Yup. I'm totally ready to do this.)_

"Mr. Wright."

"GCK!" Phoenix flinched at being addressed so suddenly by his client, obviously ruining his deep concentration on the pep talk he had going in his head for a while now. "Y-yes?"

Gimlet paused to roll her eyes to the side out of anxiety before asking, "Who's um, the prosecutor?"

"Huh?"

_(…Actually, I really don't know.)_

He'd never know what crazy meat the prosecutors' office brought up, though. May it be greenhorn, resident lawyer or an outspoken megalomaniac out to get the world, Phoenix didn't care.

"I just know…I'll be surprised in the courtroom later." he decided to answer.

It was the maid's turn to flinch. "What? But you can't be serious! How about the importance of preparation? I mean, what if the prosecutor for my case is so…so…" she fought for the words and eventually came up with, "…………mean…?"

_(Scary, inhibited, asinine, egocentric, or all of the above. Please choose one.)_

"Don't get so antsy!" Phoenix chided her. "It doesn't matter what type of prosecutor shows up once the trial starts. They all share one common trait: to be ruthless."

Gimlet sighed in surrender. "…I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, that's all."

He shook his head at her. "Don't be. I'm taking this trial on to set you free, after all."

"I know…!" she nodded, looking a little surer of herself. "I'm counting on you to help me, Mr. Wright."

"Thanks!"

One of the double doors opened just then, and in walked a certain school teacher, apprehension plainly on her face. "Feenie?"

He gave a start at her. "Iris! What are you doing here?"

She ambled on over to the pair. "Why that's…I wanted to stand with you at the defendant's bench, like I told you yesterday."

"Ohh…that…" Phoenix suddenly remembered. "Well…if you really want to. It's okay, Iris. I really could use the moral support."

"Thank you, Feenie." Iris smiled gratefully. "I'll be sure to do my best for the both of you."

Gimlet blinked. "Feenie? Ms. Iris…do you know Mr. Wright?"

"Why, yes. I do." she answered, quite fondly. "I've known him for quite some time now."

The younger woman stared long and hard, before cracking a small, slightly suggestive smile. "…………Heh."

Phoenix didn't like how she was eyeballing the two of them. "………Er………we did date, FYI. But that was a long time ago."

Gimlet made a sound halfway between shock and suppressed laughter. "Oh! Ahaha…sorry. I just thought you two did look kind of………………"

The attorney waited. "…?"

The teacher waited. "…?"

"…Nah, nevermind." she excused herself and turned the other way to avoid their gazes. "So! Um…it's almost time to head in, huh? Mr. Wright? Do we have this case in the bag?"

Phoenix gave the wall clock a glance before replying, "Truthfully, I think there's something missing during our investigation yesterday."

"Which is?" Iris looked questioning.

"Motive. For the real killer." he answered. "But it's not all. It'll have to be brought up eventually during the trial. I just think there's something else about this whole thing that…"

"That what, Feenie?"

_(…That makes me think how "exciting" my ride from the starting point of this case is going to be… -gulp-)_

_(I've developed a sixth sense for looming disasters. How's that for productivity…?)_

"Er, in any case!" Gimlet spoke up. "I bet there are hundreds of contradictions in Remi's testimony today!"

"What makes you think that, Gimlet?"

She paused. "…"

_(Was I so obviously jittery that she just had to say that to ease me up…?)_

_(Well, it's now or never. Watch out. Here comes Wright!)_

And somehow, self-portrayal of himself as Superman rushing in to save the day actually helped Phoenix's concerns.

**-x-s-x-**

**July 25, 10:00 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 4**

On that warm summer day, the room packed full of people on the side benches buzzed about today's trial. It seemed louder than usual, too. Could it be centered on the politician Jeremy Barbers' death?

Like a referee presiding over the players, the Judge sat at his chair, wood gavel in his hand. On his left, the defense. On his right, the prosecution. And opposite the Judge's seat, taking up the center stage, would be the stand upon which the accused and the witnesses would, stand. But no one, at that moment, stood there.

The gavel came down upon its small podium, and the courtroom was immediately silenced.

"Court is now in session for the trial of the defendant, Gimlet Limegarn." the Judge declared.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix followed.

"The prosecution is ready, Herr Judge."

This was the first time the young attorney got a look at the prosecutor for the case, and…

_(…Is this guy dressed for a trial or a concert at the Garden…?)_

Hair bleached and clothed as ostentatiously as a rock star could, the prosecutor pushed up his shades and calmly eyed the defense's side. The Judge had to speak on behalf of those wondering…what the eff was this guy's glitch.

"Um…Mr. Gavin, was it?"

The addressee smiled, pearly whites and all. "Klavier Gavin. Born and raised in Germany. I believe you know my brother to be Kristoph Gavin, Herr Judge."

He even sounded like he was singing the words. No doubt about it, he was a rocker. Phoenix's eye twitched.

_(Tell Bill Haley & his Comets I said hi…)_

"Ah, yes! I do know Mr. Gavin…er…Mr. Gavin." The Judge faltered.

A snap of the fingers. "I also run a band back home. The Gavinners, have you heard of us? We've raised quite a reputation. Worldwide."

"Eh? Ah, no. I don't believe I have, I'm afraid."

Gavin just smiled placidly. "That's alright. And you, Herr Attorney, are…"

It took three seconds for Phoenix to realize to whom he was talking. "Oh! Um…Phoenix Wright."

"Ah, yes. The famous Turnabout Attorney."

He gave a start. "…! What? I didn't know I had a title now."

_(And please don't tell me it was Count Dracula who spread it.)_

"Well, I do prefer to just call you Herr Wright. Shall we proceed with the trial, now?"

The Judge agreed with a nod. "Very well. Mr. Gavin, would you care to give us the outline of the case?"

He nodded, chin-length hair following the movement. "Certainly, Herr Judge. On the night of July 24th, victim Jeremy Barbers was murdered in his own study between 2 to 3 a.m.. The witness was the first to stumble upon the body that morning. His own son, Remi Barbers. The murder weapon happened to be the coal from the victim's fireplace. He was forced to swallow it and choked, resulting in his own death. According to the investigation, there were no other fingerprints on the scene apart from the victim's and the defendant's. This gives us clear reason to suspect the defendant of being responsible for the murder. That is all."

The Judge, having listened as intently as he could, contemplated. "Hmm…I see. Very well. You may call your first witness, Mr. Gavin."

"First, I would like to call Herr Detective to the stand."

A moment later, the shabby detective stood at the witness stand.

"Please give us your name and occupation." said Klavier.

"Um, my name's Dick Gumshoe. And I'm the detective in charge of the investigation, sir." he answered.

"I'd like you to give the state of the murder scene in further detail, before we proceed to the witness' testimony."

"Actually, we almost missed it, but thanks to the forensics team, they spotted something sort of out of place with the scenario, but it does kinda fit."

Phoenix's eyes sharpened. "…What?"

_(Could they be talking about the button…?)_

Gumshoe continued. "The reason why we didn't see it was because the curtains hid it."

"And that means…" Klavier inserted.

"Well, blood's as red as the curtains, sir. So you can't blame me." Gumshoe chuckled.

_**HOLD IT!**_

Phoenix slammed his palms on the bench. "B-Blood?"

"That's right, pal!" the detective answered with triumphant glee. "I bet you didn't see it too, did you? There were **bloodstains on the curtains** in Mr. Barbers' study!"

"W-WHAT?"

For a moment, Phoenix's brain blew a fuse.

"Feenie…!"

"…!"

He jumped three feet into the air, completely forgetting that Iris was right there next to him. That jolt at least, snapped him back into focus on the case.

"…Right!" he slammed the bench again. "The victim was never reported for any wounds! There's no way the blood is his--"

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Indeed." Klavier responded. "The blood doesn't belong to the victim. And they've already run an analysis to prove that."

"Here's something else to grab you though, pal. We wouldn't have found the blood if it weren't for it." Gumshoe went on. "We gave the victim another thorough inspection, then we saw it: the same blood on the victim's hands!"

"WHAAAAT?" Phoenix balked at the comeback.

The onlookers began to buzz again.

_(Uggghhh…not five minutes into the trial and already the court's a disaster…)_

Iris tugged at the sleeve of his jacket fearfully. "Feenie, could we have missed something?"

"I don't think so…!"

_(I just can't believe that blood showed up on the crime scene!)_

The clamor in the courtroom continued until the Judge ended it all with his gavel.

"Does the blood belong to the defendant?" he demanded. "That's what's important!"

"Unfortunately, Herr Judge, no." Klavier answered. "The tests were negative."

Phoenix stopped to think.

_(Negative, eh…? Then we really shouldn't have to keep pressing Gimlet as the supposed killer. That blood…it could very well be the actual murderer's!)_

So why were they still looking insistent on pinning the blame on her?

It was only then that he noticed Klavier was staring his way. "…I know what you're thinking, Herr Wright. You want to know why the defendant still stands as the murderer."

"…! Do you have decisive evidence against her?" Phoenix dared himself to ask.

The young prosecutor shook his head slowly. "…Not quite. The blood has yet to make some headway playing its part in this trial. For now, wait and see."

"…"

_(I don't know…but I'm getting a nasty feeling that this is going to be bad…)_

He wanted this to be a clean trial…but Phoenix wasn't going to get his wish granted. He watched as Klavier casually pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose again.

"Herr Judge. I would like to call upon our witness; the victim's son."

His Honor blinked. "Eh? Ah, certainly. …"

"…Herr Judge?" Klavier questioned upon seeing the old man's brow furrow deeply, making the age lines even more pronounced on his face.

"The son as the witness to the murder of his own father…" he shook his head in remorse. "I never thought a case like this would be presented in my court…"

_(Remi…)_

He looked over to his right, where Remi's tutor stood watching the witness stand with apprehension, and he knew his worrying couldn't amount to her deepest concerns.

The Judge finally tapped his gavel. "Very well. The court calls witness Remi Barbers to the stand."

Five minutes later, Klavier addressed the witness stand. "Witness, name and occupation if you please."

Coughs rattled the receiver before a tiny, meek voice spoke into it. "…Remi Barbers. Um, I'm…my father's son…"

"W-WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE!" The Judge's booming exclamation turned everyone's heads to him, his beady eyes fixed on the witness. "Witness! It isn't proper for you to be semi-present in my courtroom! Come to the stand and make your physical presence known!"

The handheld transmitter sat innocently on the bench of the witness stand. Phoenix could hardly believe that this was the second time they had someone testify using an electronic communicator.

_(We should try it in outer space sometime to see if the reception still knocks…)_

"My apologies, Herr Judge. I've forgotten to say…" Klavier butt in, "…that the witness has a terrible allergy to sunlight, and thus couldn't be allowed to leave the safety of his mansion. So we decided to let him speak using one transmitter, while the other one sits here with us."

Beside him, Phoenix heard Iris draw a relieved sigh.

"…I…see. Very well then…" the Judge decided to let the matter slide. "Witness, please testify to the events of that night."

"…Yes, Your Honorary." came the boy's quiet reply.

His Honor stared. "Ho-Honorary…?"

_**WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

_--The night Father died--_

"…I was up sometime after midnight. Our maid Gimlet came in my room to give my medicine. It was later after, I heard a loud noise from outside my room. I went to look…and I found my father…on the floor…"

_**END**_

The Judge thought deeply. "Hmmm…"

"From what we have heard, I gather the victim died some minutes before the witness entered the study." Klavier offered.

"Yes, we may establish that." said the older man. "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Right away, Your Honor."

_**CROSS EXAMINATION**_

"…_I was up sometime after midnight."_

Phoenix led off. "What were you doing up at that time, Remi?"

"I always wake up at 12:30. I get my medicine from Gimlet at one. It's also the time when the cuckoo clock is the loudest for me…"

"The…cuckoo clock?" he pondered.

"Uh-huh…the one in Father's study. It's really really loud. Even if both the doors are closed."

"Which doors?"

"My bedroom door, and the study door."

"Hmm…"

Klavier spoke up. "Shall we carry on then? You mentioned the defendant earlier?"

"Um…yes…"

"_Our maid Gimlet came in my room to give my medicine."_

"And this was around 1 a.m., am I correct?" Phoenix clarified.

"Yup. She always comes a half hour after I wake up." Remi answered quietly through the transmitter. "She came on the second bell."

"Bell…?"

"The um, time that the cuckoo clock struck."

_(Hmm…don't see any problems here…but…)_

"So how long was your maid in the room for?" Phoenix asked.

Remi seemed to be thinking hard; he took a few seconds before answering, "…T…ten minutes, maybe."

"And there was nothing strange about the way she acted?" the defense insisted.

"…Um…"

_**OBJECTION!**_

Klavier slowly shook his head. "Please be as so kind as to not badger the witness, Herr Wright. Surely you're not attempting to formulate a possible alibi for your client, are you?"

Phoenix shot him a piercing look. "…!"

"I would like for the witness to continue with the testimony. And ignore Herr Porcupinehead's absurd statements from here on."

"Um…okay." Remi answered, though it was hard to tell if he actually took the prosecutor's advice. All the same…

_(…Urgh…you sure know how to rub off kids the wrong way, you Sting clone…)_

"_It was later after, I heard a loud noise from outside my room."_

There it was; a possible opening for the crucial details. Phoenix palmed the bench. "What sort of noise was this, Remi?"

"A-A noise like 'THUMP!'. It sounded like something heavy fell…"

Klavier snapped his fingers to draw some attention. "It was the sound of the victim's falling body as the defendant did away with him."

_**OBJECTION!**_

The attorney angrily aimed his pointer finger at the prosecution. "You're not qualified to make such an assumption, Mr. Gavin!"

Klavier's smile, along with his confidence, failed to waver. "…Forgive me?"

The Judge cleared his throat. "This sound…it must have made a certain impression on the witness, yes?"

"Um…I think so…" came Remi's meek reply.

"…" Going unnoticed by Phoenix, Iris seemed to be thinking seriously, because then she spoke, and clearly addressed, "Remi?"

"…!"

"What time was it that you found Mr. Barbers?"

"Iris!" Phoenix ogled at the woman beside him. It was almost unbecoming of her to speak up sometimes. And here she was. Asking his own question.

Meanwhile, the little boy had fallen silent at his tutor's query. "…"

The Judge, decidedly ignoring the fact that the defense attorney wasn't the one who directed the question, addressed the stand. "Witness? When did you stumble upon the body of your father? Do tell us, please."

"I…um…" Remi's voice seemed to be getting weaker, and Phoenix doubted it was the reception being the issue.

_(Remi…what's wrong? Don't tell me that you're--)_

"Remi, please!" Iris urged him from the defendant's bench, leaning forward with helpless unease as if to press the stand further with the gesture. "When was it?"

"Mmm…grgh…!"

The sound surprised them. Phoenix palmed the bench, worried suddenly. "R-Remi?"

He sounded like he was struggling with something. And on a burst of intuition, the attorney had a pretty good idea why Remi suddenly clammed up.

Unfortunately, someone upbeat and German beat him to the chase.

_**OBJECTION!**_

"…How noble of you, witness. I must say." Klavier fingered the strands of his hair and twirled them between his fingers, all the while talking with a straight face that made him almost unrecognizable. "A pity that you did not prepare yourself for such an inquiry, and formulated the appropriate time that of which would have made the defendant less suspicious."

"Ah!" Remi's cry of shock echoed in the silence of the courtroom. "N-n-no! Wait, I…!"

But the prosecutor didn't give him a chance and plunged on. "I would like for the court to be informed that the defendant was requested to bring up tea to the victim at precisely 2 a.m. that night."

"…Indeed. Your point, Mr. Gavin?" His Honor inquired.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he declared, "the prosecution would like to offer the time that the witness entered the murder scene."

_**OBJECTION!**_

Phoenix practically growled at the prosecutor on the other side. "The defense objects to Mr. Gavin's speculations!"

Unfortunately, the Judge couldn't think to rule guesses out, and he shook his head. "Objection overruled. Mr. Gavin?"

"Achtung!" Klavier exclaimed lightly, and stared at the transmitter on the witness stand. "The prosecution proposes that the time the witness, Remi Barbers, happened on the victim's body…" he swung his arm like a whip, and in a jamming pose, jabbed a finger at the stand. "was at 2 a.m.: **the same time as the defendant murdering Jeremy Barbers**!"

"Nooooo!" Remi cried out painfully.

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **…CLIFFHANGER!**  
**

Hah! Yes. That's right. Dear Klavvy leads the prosecution in this story, I finally decided. I realized the pain of making a new prosecutor and, it'll just come out not as good as the others, so I'm recycling. XD

Now, to clear up the question of whether or not he's OOC towards Feenie is, out of the question. The only reason why Klavvy was so stingy towards him on the Gramarye case was because of well………whispers from the evil elder brother, and that's just wrong…

I hope Iris came out in-character in this chapter. x.x If only she was able to appear in court on her own trial next to Feenie… -sob-

REVIEW PLZ!


	6. Chapter 2, finalization

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

By the way, that reminds me.

Why hasn't there been a single picture of Iris in the teacher clothes? ;o;

Why don't you guys try listening to the first OST while reading? Though I was actually listening to Apollo Justice typing this. XD

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 2, continuation**_

**Court Record**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge**

My attorney's badge. Important to my line of work.

**Magatama**

Imbued with spiritual power. It pulses with a soft light.

**Autopsy report**

Date of death: 7/24. Traces of coal found in the victim's mouth, died between 2 - 3 AM.

**Coal**

Leftover charcoal from the fireplace of Jeremy Barbers' study.

**Crime Photo**

Photo of the crime scene. Shows the victim.

**Button**

Found in the victim's study. Appears to be belonging to the defendant.

**Cuckoo Clock**

A clock in the study. Runs on a one-day movement. Plays for at least one minute during full hours and half-hours.

**Profiles:**

**Jeremy Barbers**

**Age: **35

**Gender: **Male

The victim. A politician and a landowner who recently acquired a great amount of wealth.

**Remi Barbers**

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Male

Son of Jeremy Barbers. A witness to the alleged murder of his father. Is highly allergic to sunlight. Diagnosed with photodermatitis.

**Matilda Barbers**

**Age:** 31

**Gender:** Female

Wife of the victim. A kind and reserved woman of reticent sincerity.

**Klavier Gavin**

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

A young prosecutor and a rock star. Is the leading prosecutor in the current case.

**Detective Gumshoe**

**Age:** 33

**Gender:** Male

Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

**Gimlet Limegarn**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

A maid to the Barbers. A suspect to the murder.

**Iris**

**Age: **26

**Gender: **Female

An elementary school teacher at Ford Elementary and is a tutor to the witness. We have a history together...

Remi's cry elicited a sharp, metallic sound from the transmitter. The sound was followed by the whispers and the murmurs of the people watching the trial. Phoenix Wright couldn't look any smaller than he felt. Even Iris was speechless.

"No…" she moaned quietly, a hand over her mouth. "I shouldn't have done that…I shouldn't have asked…"

"You can't say that…" Phoenix almost whispered to her. He wasn't angry; just upset that Gavin jumped the gun on him like that. It felt unfair. He wasn't expecting Iris' question to cause the trial to go down for them like that.

She looked ready to cry. "I'm so sorry, Feenie. I-I didn't expect Remi to have been pressured by my asking…!"

"Iris…don't worry about it." he reassured her. "Prosecutor Gavin took a hit and struck the bull's eye at Remi's testimony…or so he thinks."

"What?" she blinked, puzzled.

"Gimlet said that she may have been the first to enter the crime scene before Remi. Yet…she said she went back in **a half hour after 2**."

That's when Iris began to see the problem. "Oh! Yes, that's right…"

Phoenix went on as they put their heads together on the scenario. "And now, Mr. Gavin's claiming that Remi went in at precisely the time she was serving tea to Mr. Barbers, making her look responsible for his death."

"But…if that's true…" she was starting to sound confused. "I………don't understand…"

_(Prosecutor Gavin thinks he's got the case in the bag with that statement…)_

_(So if that's the way he wants to play it, then I'll get him at his own game!)_

There was nothing in the Court Record that could help his client's situation. Except…testimony.

"Order! Order! Order!" the Judge shouted over the clamor of the room. "Witness! Is what the prosecution proposes true?"

"…" Remi stayed silent. Phoenix almost swore he could hear him breathing away from the receiver.

Klavier took the opening. "It seems that my wildly accurate guess has left our witness speechless, ja?" he snapped his fingers in tune to an unheard rhythm, quite pleased with himself. "The defendant was in the room when he entered, and was forced to keep quiet about the events that transpired before his innocent eyes."

His Honor gravely shook his head. "…It seems that is the case." and he struck with the gavel. "Witness. Testify to what you saw on the crime scene! And who silenced you!"

"…" the boy was awfully quiet throughout the conversation. His spirits were dampened by the harsh accusation presented by Klavier.

_(Remi…)_

"…Remi." Iris' gentle voice floated over the silence, her soft, dark eyes on the stand. "It's alright. You can trust Feenie--I mean, Mr. Wright with the truth."

"…"

"Remi." Phoenix was now addressing him. "Your testimony, can also set Gimlet free. I can promise you that much."

There was no other way to clear her name, except with what Remi had to say. And what he needed, was for the boy to be brave, no matter how difficult it was going to be. Phoenix quietly promised him not to have to face that pain alone. And he knew Iris wouldn't let them down either.

"…………Um, I understand………Mr. Wright." The little boy at last spoke; he seemed to be feeling just a little bit better than before. "Promise that…that Gimlet will be okay?"

"I promise, Remi." Phoenix nodded firmly to the transmitter. "So, tell us what you saw."

_**WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

_--What I saw--_

"When I walked into Father's study, I didn't see anything strange. I-I mean, it was too dark to see anything inside. But I still found Father by the fireplace…and the coals were still hot…And…and no else went in there except for me…"

_**END**_

"Hmm…" Phoenix rubbed his chin as he thought.

_(Not a lot to go with there…but Remi doesn't seem to be lying or hiding anything now. What I need to do here is prove that Remi couldn't have walked in when Gimlet was inside. At the same time, defend her if her return to the study gets brought up.)_

"Suffice it to say," Klavier put in, "that the witness claims having not seen the defendant in the study."

Suddenly, in a swift motion, the young prosecutor flung his finger in the defense's direction. "And I would like to object to it when the moment is fresh!"

_(I love how they just issue one-sided challenges at me…)_

"Feenie? He certainly is very confident with this case." Iris had to admit for both their sakes.

"Yeah…whether in a trial or a world tour, his exuberance blinds the audience." he almost grumbled to her, wishing he had that bottle of aspirin he liked to carry around during trials with rookies.

_**CROSS EXAMINATION**_

"_When I walked into Father's study, I didn't see anything strange."_

"How long did it take you to cross the hallway to the study, Remi?" Phoenix asked first.

"Just a minute or less…I think. It's not really that far from where I sleep." he answered.

"And so, you distinctly heard the 'THUMP!' coming from your Vater's office?" Klavier clarified.

"Hmm…yes, I suppose even I wouldn't miss it. And my wife always told me my hearing's like I have a couple of plungers stuck in my ears." the Judge had to say.

"So witness, the defendant probably had no chance of escaping the room since you made it there in less than a minute, ja?"

Unseen by the courtroom, Remi jumped at Klavier's claim. "Wha--? Huh? N-n-n-no! I…I never saw anyone!"

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

"The defense would like to object to Mr. Gavin's method of questioning, Your Honor." Phoenix declared to protect Remi and Gimlet from being further harassed.

Luckily, the Judge agreed with him. "Objection sustained. Mr. Gavin, I would like to warn you that every conjecture is founded firmly on evidence, and I have not seen this once from your side."

"Achtung, Herr Judge!" the rock star exclaimed in response. "What I wish to prove is the defendant's guilt. Soon, you will have to take your remarks back as we continue this trial. Now witness, do go on?"

_(I swear…his cockiness goes up two and a half notches when you try to get him to be quiet…)_

"_I-I mean, it was too dark to see anything inside."_

Phoenix thought on that particular bit. "It's…don't you want to light up the place? Especially at nighttime?"

"Oh!" the transmitter squawked with the boy's cry. "Well, we do. The hallway was lit that night. We got lamps, eight of them…"

"…And Mr. Barbers' study?"

"N…no. Father only has the fireplace. And he lights it at night a lot."

_(Meaning he throws his curtains wide open during the day…? At the risk of his son's poor health?)_

"I…I don't think Mr. Barbers would be so very brash as to keep his study door unlocked during the daytime…" Iris reasoned with Phoenix, somehow reading his mind.

"Hm, maybe…"

"_But I still found Father by the fireplace…and the coals were still hot…"_

Phoenix leaned forward on the bench. "How did you know that, Remi? How did you know that the coals were still hot?"

"Uh…" he stammered a little. "I…I went over and…felt around for Father's hands…"

Suddenly, the court fell silent. "…"

"……Now why would you go and do that?" Klavier was bold enough to inquire.

"I-I read somewhere in a book how to check if a person was unconscious." Remi answered, voice shaking through the receiver, probably sensing the sudden tension in the room. "I…I thought I should do that. That's how I knew."

_(…It would have looked like Mr. Barbers was just passed out, all right. And poor Remi didn't know anything up till later that night…)_

"I…" the boy went on, "…I checked Father's wrist for a pulse…and he was…"

The Judge interrupted him. "You need not continue, my boy. That was quite a brave thing for you to do for your father."

Perhaps it helped alleviate Remi to hear that. "Th-th-th-thank you, Your Honorary…"

Though who's to say that His Honorary couldn't find the proper response. "… …Erm, ahem. Yes, witness. Now, are you certain that there was no one else in the room that night, especially the defendant? Be truthful, now."

"Y-Yes! Yes, I am! I'm very sure!" Remi sounded stronger when he outright denied something. "I was the only one in the study…"

"_And…and no else went in there except for me…"_

_**OBJECTION!**_

"…Remi. According to you, only you were the one present at that time to be a sole witness in the crime scene. And no one else."

The Judge's eyes widened with curiosity. "Oh? Mr. Wright, do you believe that there was **another witness** that time?"

Phoenix nodded firmly. "Yes, Your Honor. I would like for the court to take a look at this."

He showed the Button to the court.

"Eh?" the Judge placed the small object under his inspection. "that's…what's that? A brooch?"

"Why, a button." Klavier answered for the defense. "And this belongs to your 'second witness'?"

"As a matter of fact, it does." Phoenix plastered a get-back smile on his face right at the young prosecutor. "It's my client's button!"

"Wh-what?" the Judge exclaimed.

The court switched to frenzy mode again, and a tap of the sacred gavel quieted the room almost immediately.

"Now what is the meaning of this, Mr. Wright?" the Judge demanded. "The defendant as the second witness?"

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

Klavier shook his head at Phoenix almost disappointedly. "Herr Wright, don't you think you just dug up your own grave presenting that piece of evidence to the court? It only goes to prove that the defendant was present at the time of the murder. And proves that she's guilty of the crime!"

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

Phoenix pointed to the prosecution's side, determined to whack Klavier square in the face with his argument. "It only comes to prove that Ms. Limegarn entered the study for a second time! This button, having been ripped off of her uniform, was proof of her attempt to run away before she could be spotted and become the prime suspect!"

_**OBJECTION!**_

The prosecutor pounded the wall behind him with his fist, not to be struck down so easily. "Running away from a murder scene? I find that more suspicious than being the killer making a getaway! …And speaking of which…" he fingered the strands of his hair again thoughtfully. "…don't tell me that she went back to rearrange the room to make it look less suspicious for her."

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

"If that's the case, then why didn't she wipe off her fingerprints on the study door's doorknob?" Phoenix demanded fiercely. "That evidence very much points to her as the murderer, don't you think?"

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

Klavier hit the wall again, this time with less emphasis. "…Unbelievable…" he muttered audibly, his face unreadable beneath his dark shades. Maybe now, he was starting to understand the Turnabout Attorney's instincts on play.

The gavel came down three times sharply. "Order! Order! I ask the witness to testify regarding this matter! Did the defendant Ms. Limegarn enter the study?"

"Uh…wha…uggghhh…!" Remi's strangled voice was heard from the transmitter. "I…I…!"

"Remi…!" Iris covered her mouth with her hands before turning to Phoenix. "He…he might not have seen…!"

Phoenix slammed the bench to help him gain some ground, as well as save Remi from a fatal error on his part. "The defense proposes that Remi Barbers couldn't have seen my client, or known that she ever went back in!"

"And on what grounds do you say that, Mr. Wright?" the Judge demanded.

"I say it because it's completely impossible." Phoenix reviewed for them. "According to my client, she entered the study twice that night: first to bring up tea to the victim, second to return and supposedly clear away the tea tray after he was done."

"And? She went back at 2 a.m. exactly?" the Judge tried to answer.

The attorney shook his head. "I'm sorry, Your Honor, but that's wrong. She delivered tea at precisely **2 a.m.** into the study and left. 30 minutes later, she comes back to find Mr. Barbers dead. At 2:30, she discovered the body!"

The Judge blinked, baffled. "But…but the witness claims having found the victim **30 minutes earlier**!"

"Exactly!" Phoenix concluded. "We can assume that perhaps the defendant really wasn't the murderer. If so, my guesses would be correct. By the time Remi came in at said time, the real murderer had already disappeared. My client comes back in 30 minutes after, and leaves immediately to prevent any suspicion. Putting her in the position of the murderer challenges the reality of that scenario!" he presented the Button and pointed in the witness' direction. "I believe she wouldn't be so careless as to leave behind any proof that she was the killer, especially if it meant the heat would be all over her. As for the fingerprints, she couldn't have forgotten about them if she was so desperate to hide her crime!"

"So what specifically is the problem here, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked him sternly. "And no mind-twisters, if you please!"

_(Here goes nothing…)_

"I think we can safely say that there's only one serious contradiction in the witness testimony. The problem…is Remi **having the time wrong**!"

"…!" Remi and the transmitter were silenced by that.

"The…" His Honor stuttered, "…the TIME?"

"…Yes." Phoenix nodded. "If he had found the body at 2 a.m., then it would be just like Mr. Gavin would have proposed: he would've stumbled right in the middle of the murder being carried out! Or in any case, wouldn't have seen that incident occur!"

"Aaaah!" the Judge exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yet we've established that the murderer already left the scene before Remi's and my client's arrival to the study." Phoenix reminded them. "Remi confirming the time to be 2:00 in the morning as the time he went inside the room contradicts all the facts presented in court!"

The Judge nodded along, finding nothing to doubt in Phoenix's suppositions. "…Very well. It seems that some misunderstandings have been brought to light and have been cleared by the defense. It appears that the defendant, is indeed an innocent!"

The trial seemed to be turning over to the defense's favor. Except for a slight problem.

The unbiased prosecution's response.

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Tsk, tsk?" Klavier clicked his tongue in distaste. "…How you underestimate me, Herr Wright."

"…!" he flicked his gaze sharply to his rookie opponent.

"…Well then. Me thinks that it's high time the witness needs to explain how he can ascertain that it was at 2 a.m. that he found the victim's body." Klavier leaned towards the witness stand. "And prove Herr Porcupinehead's conjectures to be null und void."

"…………Ah…" Remi breathed softly into the transmitter, followed by several coughs.

The Judge's brows furrowed with bewilderment. "Errr…witness, you will testify to your claim of the time, please."

_(Remi…? How sure is he?)_

_**WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

_--The time of the murder--_

"I count the number of times the cuckoo clock in Father's study sounds off…I never lost count last night…not once. When I found my way inside, the cuckoo clock sounded off at the fourth bell, and that's 2:00. There's no mistaking it…"

_**END**_

"…" The Judge had been listening intently to Remi the whole time, and was quite speechless.

Klavier brushed his bleached bangs to the side. "As you can see, Herr Judge, the witness' claim is founded on the clock's announcement of the time. 2:00, the time that the defendant entered the study, and the time that she committed murder to her employer." he grinned eagerly towards the defense's side. "Does that clear up all mysteries, Herr Wright?"

"Mr. Wright, do you have anything to say regarding this matter?" the Judge inquired seriously.

Iris turned her worried eyes to Phoenix, who was unusually quiet. "Feenie?"

"…"

And he dropped the stony face, settling for the man-drowning-in-his-own-misery feeling.

_(I feel like I just swam a marathon…and got caught and eaten by the sharks just inches from the finish line!)_

"Well, Mr. Wright? Does the witness' testimony require your cross-examination?" His Honor was impatient for the consideration.

"It seems Herr Attorney is at a complete loss for words." Klavier couldn't look any smugger than he sure felt. "The prosecution objects to the cross-examination as necessary, ja?"

"…………Indeed." the Judge finalized.

_(Ughhhh…this is not good. The worst is Remi must have been telling the truth! And yet…what kind of trial is this? I find it hard to believe his testimony, still! I have to act quick! Isn't there something I can do about this…?)_

The Judge tapped his gavel, shaking his head. "Very well then. The court finds the defendant, Gimlet Limegarn…"

_**HOLD IT!**_

All eyes fell on Phoenix Wright at his shout, and he palmed the bench. "I…I request to have a cross-examination, Your Honor!"

"Feenie…!"

The Judge blinked, and frowned angrily in his direction. "Well…why didn't you say so EARLIER? Get on with it, then!"

Klavier smirked, shaded eyes on the defendant's chair. "Struggling till the bitter end. I expected no less of Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix stared him down with his own sharp eyes. "…Just you wait."

Beside him, he felt Remi's teacher tense up. "…"

_**CROSS EXAMINATION**_

"_I count the number of times the cuckoo clock in Father's study sounds off…"_

"And up to what time were you counting, Remi?" Phoenix led off.

A pause, then, "…It was up till the fourth bell…that I stopped counting."

"And you started at 12:30, right? You're absolutely sure?" he insisted.

"Y…yes, really sure."

"I personally saw to the cuckoo clock." Klavier suddenly chimed in. "It's pretty loud even from one room away. You'd have to be deaf not to hear it."

"That's quite true." and the Judge began to have that childlike earnestness on his old visage. "I actually have five cuckoo clocks and two grandfather clocks at home! Now that's a racket! Ho ho ho!"

_(Which explains why you've gone deaf and cuckoo for these past 50 years…)_

"_I never lost count last night…not once."_

"Remi. Let me ask you something. How far can you count?" Phoenix asked, suspiciously innocent on his behalf.

"…? Um…a thousand?" Remi answered doubtfully.

"And you can count well, right?"

"…! H-H-HUH?"

"Feenie!" Iris scolded him a little. "Don't make it sound like Remi doesn't know how to count!"

"I-I-I was just trying to help the testimony along!" he defended, surprisingly afraid of upsetting both the teacher and the student.

"The witness counting the number of times the clock struck is quite accurate. And non-contradicting." Klavier grinned at Phoenix again.

"…" he had that stony face again. He couldn't be pushed down after they've gotten this far in the trial.

_(…I need a contradiction. Fast.)_

"_When I found my way inside, the cuckoo clock sounded off at the fourth bell, and that's 2:00. There's no mistaking it…"_

Phoenix struck the bench hard again. "Are you absolutely sure it was 2:00, Remi?" he nearly barked at the witness stand.

"Y-y-yes! I am…!" the boy stammered through the receiver. "I counted it as the fourth bell!"

"Feenie, I told you about the clock yesterday." Iris reminded him.

"…Right. You told me…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_That's funny. I thought cuckoo clocks strike on the hour." he said._

"_Oh. They all sound off even at half hours_._" she explained. "This one does too."_

**END**

"So if the first bell that Remi heard was at 12:30, and the second bell at 1:00…" Phoenix contemplated. "…the fourth bell really had to have been at 2:00 that night."

"Yes…it's true. I really, really heard it." Remi insisted quietly, his voice becoming softer.

"…" Phoenix was quiet for sometime after the questioning. But it was useless.

_(Urk…no good. I can't find any contradictions…!)_

The gavel came down without warning. To Phoenix's horror, the Judge looked ready to hand down the final verdict. "…That's enough. The defense finds nothing to counter by what the prosecution stands."

"Herr Wright, it was a pleasure to have done battle with you." Klavier threw a winner's smile at the other side of the courtroom where the defense stood. "I'll take this victory walk once court is adjourned, ja."

_(Is this it…? Is the trial over before I could find anything else…?)_

The gavel came down again, His Honor ready. "That's it then. The court finds the defendant, Gimlet Limegarn…"

The courtroom waited for the final judgement to be rendered. And then…

_**HOLD IT!**_

…a miracle occurred.

"Wh-wh-who is that now?" the Judge snapped, his patience having been broken at last. "Mr. Wright? What's the meaning of this?"

"Wh-wh-wha? Me?" he balked. "I…!"

_(The person who yelled just now…!)_

"…" Iris, for the very first time, wore a most defiant expression on her face. Much to Phoenix's utter bewilderment.

"I-Iris! Was that you?"

"…" she looked away from him, somewhat embarrassed. "I…I didn't mean to yell, Feenie. I'm really sorry. But…" she struggled to regain her brave stance again. "The…the…the defense would like to know how Gimlet killed Mr. Barbers!"

"Wh-WHAT?"

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

Klavier shook his head in the attorney's direction. "Herr Wright. You certainly had the audacity to bring in your girlfriend to the court and make her stand with you at the defendant's bench. But…" he struck his jamming pose again, "…having her asking all the questions for you slays your manly pride, ja?"

_(How can I be thinking about that with you being a stick up my BUTT?)_

"And besides, the murder weapon has already been confirmed: it was the coal from the victim's fireplace, and nothing else." the prosecutor elucidated on behalf of the court's attention. "………Unless you hypothesize another alternative method for the murder's execution?"

And that's when it hit him. Phoenix gave a start, realizing something just now.

_(Wait…! Of course! I should've brought it up to begin with!)_

He palmed the bench with all his might. "Your Honor! I want to agree to my girlfriend's--I mean, Remi's teacher's suggestion to look into the matter of how the murder was carried out!"

The Judge blinked with wide eyes. "You…you do?"

"All questions have to be cleared up! We haven't delved into that particular area yet! And I suggest we do it now!" Phoenix demanded, determined to keep the trial going until he could find proper leverage in his defense.

Klavier regarded the attorney for a good long while, before heaving a dramatic sigh. "It seems nothing will dissuade Herr Wright from unallowing the Judge to give the defendant her sentence."

"I want to remind the court that there was blood found at the crime scene." Phoenix continued to say. "Even if seemingly unrelated to the case, surely something as strange as that needs to be examined! Especially if it turned up at the time of the murder!"

"…" the Judge's passive expression appeared promising for the defense's behalf. "…That small doubt leaves me no choice, but to hold off my gavel in giving the verdict."

"…" Klavier just eyed them both, his face as unreadable as ever.

With a tap of the gavel, His Honor made up his mind. "Well then, I want both the prosecution and the defense to prepare for the next session regarding the murder method. That is all. The court will now take a 20-minute recess."

The gavel put an end to the current session, awaiting the opening of the next. What that brings leaves much to the imagination of the people watching the trial.

**To be continued.**

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **…REVIEWZ OR NO UPDATE! Haha, just kidding. XD But seriously, review! Feedback is my brain food, you know that?

"Und" is not a misspelling. It's German for "and". "Achtung" for "attention". "Vater" for "Father". Look 'em up?

I don't mean to capitalize evidence. XD I just want them to stand out from the paragraph, that's all.


	7. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

Need…to stay…positive! -.-;

Must…attract…a muse!

Hachou! Stop nagging me for the updates, and let's see YOU try this without getting a splitting headache! ;o;

Kiruna! Thank you ever so much for even TRYING to solve the mystery! XDDDDDD

Everyone, lots of loooooooove! And voila, chappie thwee!

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Court Record**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge**

My attorney's badge. Important to my line of work.

**Magatama**

Imbued with spiritual power. It pulses with a soft light.

**Autopsy report**

Date of death: 7/24. Traces of coal found in the victim's mouth, died between 2 - 3 AM.

**Coal**

Leftover charcoal from the fireplace of Jeremy Barbers' study.

**Crime Photo**

Photo of the crime scene. Shows the victim.

**Button**

Found in the victim's study. Appears to be belonging to the defendant.

**Cuckoo Clock**

A clock in the study. Runs on a one-day movement. Plays for at least one minute during full hours and half-hours.

**Profiles:**

**Jeremy Barbers**

**Age: **35

**Gender: **Male

The victim. A politician and a landowner who recently acquired a great amount of wealth.

**Remi Barbers**

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Male

Son of Jeremy Barbers. A witness to the alleged murder of his father. Is highly allergic to sunlight. Diagnosed with photodermatitis.

**Matilda Barbers**

**Age:** 31

**Gender:** Female

Wife of the victim. A kind and reserved woman of reticent sincerity.

**Klavier Gavin**

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

A young prosecutor and a rock star. Is the leading prosecutor in the current case.

**Detective Gumshoe**

**Age:** 33

**Gender:** Male

Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

**Gimlet Limegarn**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

A maid to the Barbers. A suspect to the murder.

**Iris**

**Age: **26

**Gender: **Female

An elementary school teacher at Ford Elementary and is a tutor to the witness. We have a history together...

**July 25, 11:04 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 6**

"Feenie?"

All three characters were huddled in the middle of the room like a quarterback team. And Phoenix was focused on rustling the papers scattered and practically unorganized around in his indistinctly scuffled briefcase. Iris watched him work. The maid Gimlet was flicking her eyes between the both of them, unsure of what to say.

"Feenie?" Iris asked again, when he didn't look up.

Apparently, the attorney's mind was deeply swimming in nothing else but the crime scene. As well as the murder's execution.

"…Um," Gimlet muttered to the other woman as they went to the other side of the room, "I think…Mr. Wright's kind of busy right now."

Iris put on a troubled face and clutching the ends of her cardigan, she cast her eyes to the floor. "…I wonder if I went too far."

"What? No way! Ms. Iris, you saved my life in there!" the maid exclaimed, upset that Iris was blaming herself. "If it hadn't been for you, the Judge would have just given me my sentence and that would've been the end of it!"

The young teacher's cheeks reddened upon recalling her recent actions in the courtroom. "…I just hope I wasn't a nuisance to anyone. Or Feenie."

"Of course not, Iris."

Both women started at Phoenix coming towards them, briefcase snapped shut and held at his side. He looked directly at her. "Gimlet's right; you really hooked us up good in there. Speaking up about the murder method just might help me turn this case around." he smiled something rare at her. "Thank you. You helped us out a whole lot."

Iris covered her mouth at his appraisal, and felt embarrassed all over again. "N-n-n-no! It-it's alright--I mean…………you're welcome, Feenie."

They stared at each other a good long while. Ten seconds of that long-drawn-out silence, Gimlet began to stare. "…"

Phoenix must have realized he was looking a little too intimately at the woman too. "…! Uhhh…!"

He cleared his throat and tried to look less awkward-looking than he already felt. Iris blushed again and glanced elsewhere to hide her face.

"Um……right." he was able to say once he collected himself. "So, about the murder."

Iris followed suit to help him with the case. "Y-yes. The coal……is that really all there was?"

Phoenix thought hard on that particular piece of evidence. "Looking back on the last session, it's not that I have to prove how the murder was carried out. I need to offer **how else the murder could've been pulled**."

"Something else other than the coal Mr. Barbers choked on?"

"The blood found in the study brought up some serious questions." he pieced together in his head while talking to Iris. "Whose is it? How'd they get there? And what else happened in that room that night?"

"…" Iris was quiet, thinking it over just as much as the attorney before her.

"…Say." Gimlet's voice suddenly came up, as she rose to approach the pair. "I just want to say this, Mr. Wright. Before you jump to any conclusions**, there wasn't anyone else in the room last night**."

"Huh?" he gave a start. "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded quickly. "Very. When I came inside the study, Mr. Barbers was sitting in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace, and the other chair was empty."

Phoenix pondered. "Hmm…this mystery just keeps getting weirder and weirder…"

Of course, he was no stranger to mysteries. He'd had worse scenarios that completely stumped the police force and the entire courtroom. He was always the one to sort out the inconceivable and pull out the truth from the witnesses' lips to clear the fog of doubt.

Iris put a hand to her cheek with a worried frown. "Surely…there has to be a good reason why blood was on the curtains."

"Let's not forget that the victim had some on his hands, too." Phoenix added. "And now…I'm wondering if maybe…"

"If what, Feenie?"

He grimaced, obviously not liking what he was about to say for the two women. "…the blood really has nothing to do with the murder."

Gimlet ogled at him. "What do you mean…?"

"I mean, that it was placed there to throw us off guard with the murder scene."

Iris raised a hand to stifle a gasp, and stared at Phoenix with an appalled expression. "Feenie! You…you don't mean…?"

He was sad to return her glance with a grim one when he replied, "…Fabricated evidence." he caught the looks from both women, especially his confused client, and added, "But I can't be too sure yet. There's too much to work on with this case and I need more information before I ever need to point out that possibility in court. It could be especially bad, if I accused Prosecutor Gavin…"

If he didn't watch his step, Phoenix might end up pointing fingers at the wrong person. And if he did, that's one step away from losing his badge, as well as the case, if he pressed on without an ounce of evidence on him. He didn't want to panic, and he couldn't. Suffice it to say, he was saving his dread for later, when the prosecution would take jabs and send him flying across the courtroom.

"…So, what happens now?" Gimlet asked, anxiety written all over her face. "I mean…what happens to me?"

Phoenix turned the case over in his head, checking from every angle. "Well, according to you Gimlet, no one was in that room aside from your employer. And the blood seemed to have just magically appeared out of nowhere if that's true. The coal and the autopsy report are my only weapons from here on."

The maid looked at her attorney like he'd grown a second head. "WHAT? Then I'm doomed!"

"No no no!" he backpedaled, not wanting her to panic. "That doesn't mean we're on a losing streak! We just…we just need to get out of today's trial unscathed by raising more questions concerning the crime scene and the state of it."

"Qu-questions?" Gimlet stuttered, still unsure about the outcome.

"Don't you worry, Gimlet." Phoenix tried to console her. "Testimony is also a good way to keep the trial going, not to mention the cross-examinations. Evidence just becomes the catalyst towards speeding up the trial, and quickly putting it to an end for the day. At least that's what I'm aiming for."

"Oh…I see…" she responded, and nodded along to his plan.

"This trial needs to give me one more chance to look into the facts concerning the order of the events." Phoenix began to think again, sharing his thoughts to the pair with him in the lobby. "Remi's testimony, or rather his confirmation of the time he found the body really bothers me…"

Gimlet began to look thoughtful. "Hmm…I don't get it. And…Remi's not one to lie, Mr. Wright."

"Yeah, I understand…"

_(In that case, his testimony is rock-solid.)_

_(__**Remi's Testimony added to the Court Record.)**_

Iris gave him a worried look. "Feenie? Will you be alright later?"

"Huh?" Phoenix got caught off-guard by that. "Why…of course, Iris! Don't worry! I know it looks hard for me now, but eventually, the truth will become crystal clear. I also want you there with me when the trial starts again."

She gasped, surprised by his words. "R-really?"

"Sure! I um, I sort of…feel better with you there by my side…" he dropped his tone and began to sound sheepish near the end of his sentence. Who knows what it was that made him want her there beside him…maybe because he felt he needed company, or to fill up the gap where Maya used to stand…

Iris seemed to not have the words to reply, because she just relaxed and smiled endearingly at the man in front of her. "…"

**-x-s-x-**

**July 25, 11:26 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 4**

A resounding tap from the gavel, and the court was silenced, signaling the beginning of the second session.

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Gimlet Limegarn." The Judge announced. "I assume the prosecution and the defense are well-prepared?"

Klavier was the first to answer. "Indeed, Herr Judge. I never expected for this to happen, but…" he leaned forward to get a good look at the defense's side with a teasing grin, "…it looks like this trial will go on for a lot more longer…"

Phoenix answered with a determined glance. "…"

_(…Fifty bucks says he's got an ace up his sleeve…and why do I feel like he had it from the very beginning of this trial…?)_

"I want this be to done with quite soon, actually." The Judge suddenly inserted, rather grimly. "The victim's funeral will be held right after the verdict, it seems."

Phoenix looked puzzled. "Your…Honor?"

The old man just shook his head as if to dismiss the gloomy mood he was in. "Jeremy Barbers…he and I knew each other once, I must confess."

"…!"

Klavier eyed him. "…Thus you feel obliged to attend the wake, Herr Judge?"

"…As so much. Yes…" the gavel tapped the podium twice, and the Judge seemed to collect himself now. "Let's proceed with the trial. Does the prosecution have anything to construe regarding the manner of the murder's execution?"

Blondie was quiet for two seconds, before answering, "…………Blood."

The former blinked. "Eh? Blood…?"

"The question that the defense raised before the verdict was handed down by Herr Judge. I believe that he requested further details concerning the murder due to that. And that the blood might have some relevance to the case."

Something occurred to Phoenix just then.

_(Funny…if __**he hadn't brought it up**__, it would never have come to this… ………!)_

_(…Don't tell me…could I be walking into a trap because of that…?)_

He stole a sideways glance towards Iris, who returned it with a questioning look. "…?"

Klavier continued, absentmindedly fingering the strands of his hair again. "Very well. I request for the good detektiv to make his appearance before the witness stand."

As soon as Gumshoe stepped up before the entire court, the prosecution addressed him. "Herr Detective, I believe I asked for further details regarding the murder scene and the body's conditions, did I not?"

"Uh, yessir, you did." the other man answered, surprisingly polite. "Soooo…" he fell quiet all of a sudden. No doubt…having forgotten what it was he was supposed to say.

"…"

"…"

"…" Phoenix dropped his guard, and pleaded, "Errr…Detective Gumshoe, talk about the blood, would you please?"

He laughed uneasily from where he stood, recovering his lost state. "Sure, pal. To start, we need to look at the diagram to show the blood's pattern." he produced a two-foot chart illustrating the floor plans of Jeremy Barbers' study. It depicted the north side layout of the study, the windows on the left. There was also a figure drawn by the fireplace's situation, possibly the position of the victim. And on the narrow design of the curtains, Gumshoe marked a micro-sized light-blue splotch. "There we go. Yep. This is where the blood was found, running down the drapes and that's a fair lot of it too. I already said it before but, the blood belongs to neither the victim nor the defendant."

"Yes, but how do you judge did the same blood appear on the victim's hands?" Klavier asked him directly, no secret smiles this time.

Gumshoe thought for a while. "… …Maybe the victim touched the curtains and didn't realize what got on his hands."

The Judge cast a withering look in the direction of the detective. "…That is improbable. Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed on a burst of deduction. "What if he was pushed by the defendant towards the curtains, hands outstretched to keep from crashing headlong through the window?"

"And why would the defendant do that? And where would the blood have come from?" Klavier inquired quietly, thinking deeply himself.

"…Oh!" went His Honor again, on a role. "Because she was trying to kill him! By pushing him out the window!"

Phoenix recoiled in shock as the court buzzed with this idea. "What the!"

_(Since when did the Judge even have the right to establish the murder method!)_

Gumshoe started talking again after the Judge's gavel settled the racket down. "I'm sorry, but as creative as that might be Your Honor, pushing the victim out of the window's just downright impossible."

"Huh?" Phoenix stared, puzzled.

"Listen, pal. Those glass windows are thick, bullet-proof anti-smash brands. And they don't come cheap in the market either. Anyone flying headlong through those couldn't expect to break past 2 layers. And if anyone tried, you're rest assured you wouldn't die trying."

"I say the defendant knew this too." Klavier added for him, snapping his fingers to a quiet tune again. "She lives in that mansion, afterall. There's no valid reason for a useless attempt to kill her employer." he threw a grin over at the defense again, his confidence unbreakable. "Methinks that there was only one thing the defendant did that night: catch the victim off-guard and shoved Death down his throat, just like that."

Phoenix almost palmed the bench to defend his client's reason for wanting to kill Mr. Barbers. However, his conscience beat him to the chase. He was in no position to demand for a motive yet, and Blondie was actually provoking him into doing something reckless. He needed to wait it out a little longer. And besides that, he promised himself that he wouldn't lose it and outright deny everything that the prosecution threw against the accused. That wasn't how Mia Fey tutored him, and he knew better than that. He was more experienced than that, more clued-up than before. Listening for the truth, believing in the witnesses and his client…it was Phoenix Wright.

Beside him, Iris was watching both the trial and her once-college sweetheart with a vaguely guarded expression, as if she was afraid to lose face if it meant Phoenix's life (or anyone's for that matter) was on the line.

_(Wait a sec.)_

Phoenix took the opportunity to give the crime scene some thought too. After a while, he spoke up. "Detective. A while ago, you made it sound like the blood was already there. Why would you think that?"

"Huh? Wha?" Gumshoe cocked his head to one side, confused all of a sudden. "Well…uh…"

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

"Instead of Herr Detective having to be troubled with that assumption," Klavier interrupted, his tone benign, "what say Herr Wright give his own opinion?"

He seemed to challenge Phoenix, and the attorney could tell that much himself. He risked a quick glance over to the defendant's chair where his anxious but brave-looking client sat. Whatever the outcome of this case was, there was nothing else but to go forward, even if his position fell into jeopardy. What mattered was for Gimlet's name to be cleared.

_(Can I offer an explanation for the blood's appearance…?)_

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **Cut to update the Court Record. :) And vote for the sake of having that gamey feeling!

Do you want to:

**1) Explain the reason**

**2) Stand down**

REVIEWS MUWAH!


	8. Chapter 3, continuation

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

Late nights and a big steaming mug of coffee--oh wait, that's GODOT'S style! XP

My style is late nights with twelveteen glasses full of orange juice :3

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 3, continuation**_

**Court Record**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge**

My attorney's badge. Important to my line of work.

**Magatama**

Imbued with spiritual power. It pulses with a soft light.

**Autopsy report**

Date of death: 7/24. Traces of coal found in the victim's mouth, died between 2 - 3 AM.

**Coal**

Leftover charcoal from the fireplace of Jeremy Barbers' study.

**Crime Photo**

Photo of the crime scene. Shows the victim.

**Button**

Found in the victim's study. Appears to be belonging to the defendant.

**Cuckoo Clock**

A clock in the study. Runs on a one-day movement. Plays for at least one minute during full hours and half-hours.

**Remi's Testimony**

"I was awake at 12:30. I heard something heavy fall, and I went first into Father's study across the hall. When I entered the room, I heard the clock strike on the fourth bell."

**Profiles:**

**Jeremy Barbers**

**Age: **35

**Gender: **Male

The victim. A politician and a landowner who recently acquired a great amount of wealth.

**Remi Barbers**

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Male

Son of Jeremy Barbers. A witness to the alleged murder of his father. Is highly allergic to sunlight. Diagnosed with photodermatitis.

**Matilda Barbers**

**Age:** 31

**Gender:** Female

Wife of the victim. A kind and reserved woman of reticent sincerity.

**Klavier Gavin**

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

A young prosecutor and a rock star. Is the leading prosecutor in the current case.

**Detective Gumshoe**

**Age:** 33

**Gender:** Male

Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

**Gimlet Limegarn**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

A maid to the Barbers. A suspect to the murder.

**Iris**

**Age: **26

**Gender: **Female

An elementary school teacher at Ford Elementary and is a tutor to the witness. We have a history together...

Phoenix made up his mind. And it was probably for the best, if he wanted to save himself from a backfire.

"…Your Honor, I don't have sufficient information regarding the blood."

The Judge looked at him long and hard. "…I see."

"…" Klavier regarded him silently from behind those dark glasses of his before speaking once more. "And I thought better of you, Herr Wright."

His Honor tapped the gavel and shook his head, perplexed with the situation. "Well? I'm ready to declare the defendant guilty considering the circumstances, including the defense's lack of sensibility."

_(I try…tried.)_

Gavel tap number two. "However! I refuse to hand the verdict down with the little doubt I have regarding the blood discovered in the murder scene."

Klavier's eyes shot sharply in the old man's direction. "Oh. Well…for the moment, whether the blood is related or unrelated to the crime scene…cannot be declared."

"And what do you mean by that, Mr. Gavin?" he narrowed his eyes, a mix of suspicion and curiosity in them.

"I love how a case can get so fun, with everyone's faces a look of pure…confusion." Klavier laughed openly, bent over the bench. "Afterall, what are we to make of a simple murder, and who am I to say that a little **misdirection **is good for our sakes here?"

Phoenix's eyes sharpened at that. "Say…what…?"

"Herr Wright, it amuses me how you've forgotten the real reason we're still here, talking about the murder method." Klavier sounded a little mocking now. If Phoenix felt irritated having him to listen to, it would be at this moment. "The defendant's guilt, pinned down by the witness' estimation of the time. She most certainly killed Herr Barbers, and I have **further proof** that she carried out this wicked deed."

The attorney felt his blood run cold just then. Even by a stretch, he could tell that Klavier wasn't bluffing. He really had evidence! Beside him, a worried Iris put a hand over her heart in response to the young prosecutor's statement.

The Judge blinked twice in astonishment, distracted by the crowd briefly and cut them all off with his gavel once more with a series of taps. "What's this about 'further proof' now?"

But Phoenix's intuition was kicking in again. It was the funniest thing. And it was odd.

_(I don't get it…! First he brings the blood up, then he distracts us from it with more evidence? Just what is Prosecutor Gavin up to?)_

"Detective!" Klavier called Gumshoe's attention. "Enlighten the court, the proof of Fraulein Limegarn's insidious crime against her employer!"

Gumshoe briefly looked in the defense's direction, and to Phoenix's surprise, gave him a look of complete apology. "I'm sorry, pal…" he paused before going on. "Your Honor, remember that Ms. Limegarn was ordered to bring up tea to her master. She testified bringing it up exactly at 2 o' clock in the morning. She killed him at that time. How she did it, is easy to point out."

"The coal…the victim died choking." Phoenix pieced back when. "And she fled the room, as the court believes it to have worked?"

"…No." It was Klavier who answered for Gumshoe. "Hear more."

"Right…" the shabby detective grumbled something about 'being interrupted', before continuing. "Look. Anybody can see that the victim was a pretty big guy. A woman as small as the defendant couldn't take him on, right?"

"Hey! Who're you calling small?" came the maid's mad outburst from across the room. Phoenix responded with an irked expression.

_(You are pretty short, Gimlet…)_

The Judge tapped his gavel sharply. "The defendant will refrain from making unannounced comments! Whether or not it borders on personal discrimination!"

Gumshoe lost his words for a moment, before remembering where he'd left off. "So…now it's easy to point out the tool used by her to…what's the word?...**disable** the victim."

"D-disable?" His Honor repeated, his interest suddenly piqued with this new information. "You mean she rendered him ineffective to fight back?"

"…Yep." Gumshoe never looked so…regretful. It was unusual, compared to the number of times he jumped the gun on Phoenix to pin the whole thing on his past clients.

"So what was it, then?" Phoenix asked rather forcefully, torn between his eagerness for the proof and his fear of the outcome that this turn would bring about. "What did my client use against the victim?"

"The answer's right here, buddy." Gumshoe plainly stated, producing the last piece of evidence that the attorney ever expected to see in the courtroom.

His Honor took a moment of regarding the innocent-looking teacup, saucer and all, with curious eyes before asking, "That is…the same teacup that the victim used?"

"Yes, Your Honor. We ran an analysis on it along with the blood and the fingerprints, and found something on it that knocked the team and me for a loop. …" Gumshoe took a deep breath, and shocked half the audience as he suddenly bellowed dramatically with all his might, "**DICHLORAL HYDRATE**!"

It took a while for the two emphasized words in Gumshoe's declaration to sink in, before the Judge gave a loud exclamation of, "I-I beg your pardon?"

"…What?" Phoenix stared, perplexed.

"…Yes." Klavier spoke at last, relieving the detective of the attention. "The rim of that cup was laced with a powerful tranquilizer called dichloral hydrate. The victim drank from it, the tea absorbing the diluted substance and bringing it into his system, and was rendered unconscious."

"Wh-Whaaaaaaaaaat!" Phoenix yelled out, completely lost.

"They, um, estimated him to have been knocked out **after ten minutes**, judging from the amount of dichloral hydrate found on the cup." Gumshoe decided to say for the record. "It's restricted for hospital uses, and furthermore…it's illegal to even have it."

The Judge stared with astonishment at both detective and prosecutor, before his old eyes flitted to the bush-beat attorney wearing his famous defeated-till-death face, before saying, "I must say…so you're telling us that not only did the defendant put the victim to sleep…literally, of course…but also used an illegal drug to carry out the plan? Unforeseeable!"

"Ahhh yes. Unforeseeable indeed." Klavier mused, smiling secretly. "The victim orders for a cup of tea. The defendant brings it up, having secretly laced the cup with a sleeping drug, then waited for him to fall asleep. Then she takes the coal and shoves it all down his throat, effectively killing him. The end."

The court was roused into being noisy again, this time, His Honor doing absolutely nothing to settle his court down, as he sat in his high chair and mulled it over in his mind. Phoenix stood there, jaw hanging loose and words, defense and all, completely lost on him. Iris had to shake him out of it with her hand on his shoulder.

"Feenie…" she whispered, fearful and as lost as he was.

"Uggghhh…" it was all he could muster for her as an answer. "I can't believe he goes and gets Gimlet done for with the evidence…I don't get this trial at all…!"

_(What am I supposed to do now…I… ………………………)_

"…………" Phoenix suddenly straightened up, and took a minute to process what he just heard. Did he just hear what he thought was possible?

"Well now," the Judge said, his mind made up, "I think we've made one thing clear despite the discrepancies of the case. The defendant is held responsible for having assaulted her employer, using dicolor-whatsit…and killed him after." he closed his eyes in affirmation. "My mind is made up, then."

_**OBJECTION!**_

Everyone stiffened at the yell coming from Phoenix Wright himself, pointer finger out and preventing the Judge from reaching the verdict to be passed down to his client.

"Your Honor, wait!" he announced. "Please!"

The old man stuttered, rather sternly, "Wh-what is it now, Mr. Wright? Is there something else you find disagreeable about the evidence?"

"Ahhh…'turn misfortune into gold.' It's one of my favorite sayings." Klavier confessed amusedly. "Methinks Herr Wright has one last trick up his sleeve, ja?"

Phoenix, backed up by a glance from Iris, palmed the bench. "Your Honor! I request testimony from Detective Gumshoe regarding the murder's establishment."

"You…you do?"

"Please!" the attorney said with urgency underlying his tone of voice. "It's all I ask for!"

The gavel came down again, and the Judge simply shook his head, confused again and disliking it. "Does the prosecution have any objections to the defense's request?"

"None at all, Herr Judge." was the simple answer Klavier gave, not moving an inch from where he stood as he watched Phoenix.

"…Very well. Detective, give us your testimony of the murder method."

_**WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

_--How the murder was carried out--_

"The defendant was asked to bring tea to the victim's study at 2 o' clock. She laced the teacup's rim with a powerful tranquilizer named dichloral hydrate. An estimated ten minutes passed after the victim drank, and he passed out. After that, the defendant killed him, force-fed him with coal, and that was the end."

_**END**_

The Judge decided to say something first to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, I warn you. This testimony better bring up sufficient information or I will be left with no choice but to hand the verdict down now."

"I understand, Your Honor." was his firm reply.

"Very well. You may begin your cross-examination."

"This should be fun." Klavier had to insert, teasing as always.

Phoenix braced himself, ready to go into the attack. Suddenly, as an afterthought, he turned to Iris beside him, whispering, "Wish me luck."

"…!"

_**CROSS-EXAMINATION**_

"_The defendant was asked to bring tea to the victim's study at 2 o' clock."_

Phoenix began. "Did the victim make a regular request of this service every night?"

Gumshoe thought about it. "Well, the wife and the son don't really have much of a clue when it comes to the victim's business in his study. But, I guess it's safe to say that he didn't always ask for tea that late, pal. Even the defendant said so."

"Okay…" Phoenix tapped his chin, storing the information carefully away in his mind.

"What else, detective?" the Judge asked.

"_She laced the teacup's rim with a powerful tranquilizer named dichloral hydrate."_

"Now just how much of this drug did she use?" Phoenix asked, tension in his muscles.

"…The forensics guys said a number like 5 point-something milligrams. They said it's a little over the recommended dosage."

The Judge stared, blinking repeatedly. "Y-You mean…even at that amount, it's too much?"

Gumshoe nodded, chuckling a little, if not nervously. "Yeah. I told ya, it's a knock-out. A fast one. Better than sleeping pills."

"And so, when did the victim fall unconscious?" Klavier asked to keep the trial in flow.

"_An estimated ten minutes passed after the victim drank, and he passed out."_

_**OBJECTION!**_

Phoenix looked hard at Gumshoe. "Detective, Prosecutor Gavin. I find it hard to believe that this testimony is flawless."

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Gumshoe bellowed, pissed. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING SAYING MY TESTIMONY STINKS, PAL?"

Klavier, on the other hand, regarded the attorney with a coolness only Phoenix could find annoying. "Interesting. Would you like to point the contradiction out, Herr Wright?"

He nodded once. "Gladly. Recall that our witness Remi Barbers stumbled upon the crime scene at the exact time the clock in his father's study tolled 2 o'clock, the precise time that my client was in there and committing murder." he presented Remi's Testimony.

"Your point, Mr. Wright?" His Honor inquired.

"It's simple, Your Honor." Phoenix resumed his thinking stance as he went on. "Recall that Detective Gumshoe testified to the time it took for the dichloral hydrate to pass into the victim's system and take action."

"Ten minutes, if my poor old memory serves right."

The bench was palmed. "…Exactly."

"…!"

"Your Honor, don't you see? It takes ten minutes for the drug to take its effect! Yet still! The witness has testified to the time he found the victim to be 2 o' clock! **Ten minutes away** before the victim could even be rendered unconscious, much less be killed!"

"Aaaaaah!" the old man exclaimed, revelation dawning on him. "Wh-wh-what does this mean then?"

Phoenix seized his chance to counter the prosecution's conjectures. "It means that the victim was still alive at 2 o' clock! There's no other explanation for this contradiction!"

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

Klavier hit the wall behind him with his fist. "Let's consider something for a moment, Herr Wright. What if the defendant did not deliver the tea at precisely 2? She could've gone in earlier! She could be lying to cause a time discrepancy, even!"

_**OBJECTION!  
**_

Phoenix glared the young prosecutor down. "I spot not one, but two contradictions in this. Enough to even render that possibility you offered meaningless, Mr. Gavin."

"Wh-what…?" Klavier actually looked uncertain now, hard to tell behind those shades hiding his eyes.

"The first contradiction is of course, the time itself. And the matter of my client drugging the victim."

"Explain, Mr. Wright." The Judge ordered, gavel tapping to settle the courtroom down.

"From what we've heard, dichloral hydrate was found along the rim of the cup." Phoenix sorted the facts out for the court. "At first, it doesn't seem strange. But I would like to ask: is the drug **water-soluble**?"

"Agh…!" the agitated response from the prosecution was all the answer that Phoenix needed.

Gumshoe helped along with an excited face. "Hey! That's right! The forensics also confirmed it, pal!"

Phoenix felt safe again to continue. "Then I want to ask one last thing." and he jabbed his finger to pull off his special move. "Why didn't my client just spike the tea instead of putting it around the cup's rim?"

"Urgh…!" came Klavier's stoned response again.

The courtroom was in an uproar again, and it didn't come down until the Judge shouted himself hoarse over the noise.

"…" The Judge's eye twitched, before speaking once more in the collected silence of the courtroom. "This certainly raised a few questions. Just when I thought this trial could be ended today…………I'm afraid it won't happen just yet."

_(Phew…I think my senses are numb, evading losing this case. Got to keep it together till the very end…)_

_(…Something strikes me odd, though. Prosecutor Gavin brought the blood up for a reason. Since it seems to have little or nothing to do with the case, I thought it was some sort of lure. But now…I wonder…)_

The Judge spoke again. "I would like to end this session for the day. So many mysteries centered on this case. The murder's pattern, and the time it took for the sleeping drug to take effect, thus contradiction. Yet…" he went on, brows furrowed deeply, "one thing still bothers me, the blood found on the crime scene. Whose is it? Where did it come from? And why is it there? I want those questions to be answered the day after tomorrow. I expect the defense and the prosecution to be well-prepared till then."

"I understand, Your Honor." Phoenix answered.

"…" Klavier just stood there, smiling still without a trace of that anxiety he was overcome with just moments ago. It made the attorney wonder just what went on in Junior's head.

"Then this session is over. Court dismissed."

And the gavel came down to conclude the trial for the day.

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **REVIEWS MUWAH! Sorry for the late update! XD Needed to fix my personal synopsis of the story. Oh and…**there's no such thing as dichloral hydrate.**


	9. Chapter 3, continuation 2

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

Rin-neechan wants Feenris? SHE'S GETTING FEENRIS IN ONE TO TWO CHAPTERS FROM HERE ON! AND HERE'S A WARM-UPPER! ;3

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 3, continuation**_

**Court Record**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge**

My attorney's badge. Important to my line of work.

**Magatama**

Imbued with spiritual power. It pulses with a soft light.

**Autopsy report**

Date of death: 7/24. Traces of coal found in the victim's mouth, died between 2 - 3 AM.

**Coal**

Leftover charcoal from the fireplace of Jeremy Barbers' study.

**Crime Photo**

Photo of the crime scene. Shows the victim.

**Button**

Found in the victim's study. Appears to be belonging to the defendant.

**Cuckoo Clock**

A clock in the study. Runs on a one-day movement. Plays for at least one minute during full hours and half-hours.

**Remi's Testimony**

"I was awake at 12:30. I heard something heavy fall, and I went first into Father's study across the hall. When I entered the room, I heard the clock strike on the fourth bell."

**Profiles:**

**Jeremy Barbers**

**Age: **35

**Gender: **Male

The victim. A politician and a landowner who recently acquired a great amount of wealth.

**Remi Barbers**

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Male

Son of Jeremy Barbers. A witness to the alleged murder of his father. Is highly allergic to sunlight. Diagnosed with photodermatitis.

**Matilda Barbers**

**Age:** 31

**Gender:** Female

Wife of the victim. A kind and reserved woman of reticent sincerity.

**Klavier Gavin**

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

A young prosecutor and a rock star. Is the leading prosecutor in the current case.

**Detective Gumshoe**

**Age:** 33

**Gender:** Male

Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

**Gimlet Limegarn**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

A maid to the Barbers. A suspect to the murder.

**Iris**

**Age: **26

**Gender: **Female

An elementary school teacher at Ford Elementary and is a tutor to the witness. We have a history together...

**July 25, 2:35 PM**

**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

_(-siiiiigh-)_

Phoenix felt the craziest urge to drop dead on the floor out of exhaustion. Something kept his heart racing about the case, and he wanted to pass it off as nerves, but…

"Feenie?" Iris poked her head into the office to look in on him. "I'm making tea. Would you like some?"

He looked up and hesitated for a moment before giving an answer. "…Um, okay."

Phoenix watched her leave, before dropping his head into his hands with another mental sigh as he sat at his desk.

"What a day…" he grumbled. He needed to get his head straight, then document, then proofread, then print…fax…

_(Uggghhh…I can't even go back to the crime scene because of this splitting headache…)_

_(Got to…focus…)_

"I need to be brave about this…" he muttered to himself. "First of all, that blood keeps popping up in my mind, and I'm starting to wonder how important it is to the case. Klavier Gavin likes to play hardball on this one, so I'd better just focus first on the crime scene, entirely ignoring the blood on the curtains and on Mr. Barbers' hands."

_(And the reason why Remi's so sure about the time too…I'll go talk to him the next time we meet.)_

"…" Phoenix tilted his head to the left in an attempt to shake off the dizziness. "I think I need to sleep some of this off…or take some aspirin…"

He barely noticed Iris walking in, balancing two cups in saucers with both hands, then setting them down on an empty part of the desk. She must have been paying attention more to what she was doing than him, because she gasped afterwards. "Feenie! Are you alright?"

Phoenix jerked his head up to look at Iris straight and answer, but was cut off by a small warm hand placed over his forehead. And he stiffened.

"You're not having a fever, are you?" she asked him, worry creasing her fine brows. "You look a little sick. Maybe you should lie down for a bit."

It was the strangest thing. Maybe it was the oncoming sickness he was developing, but…Iris' hand was, quite warm. Maybe…too warm. Phoenix could've sworn he felt heat practically radiating off her smooth, soft palm to go with his headache. Which, to the point of miraculous, was subsiding with the growing sensation.

_(…Huh…?)_

Phoenix barely heard her ask again, concern in her voice. "Feenie? Is something wrong?"

His eyes shifted to her face. "……………"

He moved his mouth to form words as he gaped at her, but his voice betrayed him. Something caught his attention about Iris' face that, for some moments, rendered him speechless.

Another gasp from her, startling him. "Feenie! Your…your temperature! It's going up! What's wrong?"

"…N…! N-n-n-nothing!" Phoenix sputtered, forcing himself to talk while regaining his senses. "Nothing's **raw**…I mean, **wrong**!" he hastily brushed her hand away with a very shaky one and shot up from his chair, surprising her. "I-I'm sorry. Iris? Could you excuse me for a sec!? I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"A-alright…" Iris responded, barely stuttering while fretting over the 'fever' that Phoenix was suddenly getting. She watched him scramble for the bathroom outside the room and across the hallway, and she couldn't help but worry; he was acting a little strange since they'd come back to his office after the trial. Iris admitted how stressful it must have been for everyone in court today. She was shaken up just as badly when Gimlet was so close to getting the guilty verdict. Thank goodness for him!

She didn't realize how much of a miracle worker Phoenix Wright had become over the past 6 years. Smiling fondly, Iris felt just the slightest bit proud for him as the thought that he hadn't changed so much occurred to her. He was now a respectable man yet still the same kind-hearted soul that he always was, and she was happy to know it.

"…" Sitting on the clients' chair by the desk with a cup of hot black tea in her hands, Iris began to ponder on tonight's meal.

**-x-s-x-**

**July 25**

**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

**Bathroom**

"Phewwwwww…" was all Phoenix could say for himself, leaning on one of the sinks near the door. He'd washed his face thoroughly a while ago, letting the streaming water cool him down. He needed to collect himself. Because he didn't know what that was about, or why he was even noticing IT.

"-mutter mutter- When did I…?"

What WAS that? And so what if it was there?

Why should he get so worked up over the fact that Iris was wearing lipstick?

"I-I mean, s-so what…? Women have a right to wear makeup, and so does Iris." he told his reflection in the mirror. "Why should she be any different!?"

And his inner monologue began for the sake of striking up a perfectly reasonable conversation with himself.

_(Well…it's just that I noticed the color of her lips……__**tick**__. And they were just…sort of…red. I mean, a noticeable color of red. ……Fire engine red, maybe? Those things catch a lot of people's attention anyway, so maybe I should just look at the similarity.)_

_(…Even if it's really the blaring siren that's the head-turner.)_

Phoenix rubbed his face once, then tapped either cheek twice for good measure. "I'd better get back out there and talk to Iris. And I don't think I should mention her makeup. …You know? When I think about it…" he straightened up to rub his chin in thought. "I've never noticed her with makeup before at all."

Absentmindedly touching his forehead where Iris placed her hand, he could recall the days when they were dating and he was still in college, but he couldn't remember a time at all when Iris used cosmetics, even when posing as her sister. Phoenix didn't remember minding that though. She was pretty even without the makeup. He still thought she was today and last year, even if he was too busy to take notice…

"…"

Well, that's enough reminiscing for today.

_(I…really have more important things to do.)_

**-x-s-x-**

Iris was still in her chair when Phoenix reentered his office, and she perked up. "Feenie? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I…" he started to say, then froze when he fixed his gaze upon her. "…Uh…"

She blinked, bewildered by the abrupt pause following his words. Iris set her half-empty cup down and stepped closer to him still standing by the door. "…?"

Phoenix wished his mind was a blank. It was buzzing, and forcing him to look at her…her…

_(Wh………what is it about seeing Iris' lips that's causing me to switch to binocular vision everytime I look at her face now!?)_

Iris gently pushed his cup into his own hands and watched him stare at her. She was starting to feel uneasy with him doing that. Yet…in a good way. "Feenie? Would you…th-that is, I've been meaning to ask you since you left for the bathroom."

Phoenix barely registered her words(or the cup he was holding), trying to look her in the eye and diverting his gaze from the Cupid's bow sitting perfectly under her nose, but nodded all the same. "S-sure. What is it…?"

"Well…" she began, uncertainty in her voice, "I was…wondering. Since the investigation over at Gribble Mansion has been continued, shouldn't we go investigate as well?"

"…!"

_(She has a point. Though I have been meaning to go back, but if it wasn't for the headache…)_

_(Well, it's gone now. So I don't see why we shouldn't get started. I don't think tomorrow can wait.)_

"I think that's a good idea." Phoenix finally answered. "Iris. Do you want to come with me?"

She looked up on the question, and nodded assuringly. "Yes, let's go?"

Iris gathered up the two empty saucers and the one lone cup and headed for the pantry, leaving Phoenix by himself, holding his own cup. And as he looked at the fathomless brew steaming in the cup, a thought struck him. "…"

_(That cup…something tells me they're reexamining the dichloral hydrate in it. Gotta keep a note trying to discreetly ask Gumshoe about the test results.)_

_(What to do: ask Remi about last night again, talk to Mrs. Barbers and ask for her alibi, go down to the detention center and clarify with Gimlet that she in no way had anything to do with the tranquilizer, then talk to Gumshoe about the latest list of suspects as well as ask for the drug analysis.)_

"…This is going to be a long day." Phoenix groaned to Charley sitting peacefully in the corner of the office.

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **REVIEWS MUWAH! I'M SERIOUS OR I ATTACK WITH FLUFFY SHEEP! AND THEY'RE ELECTRIFYING! 'SPECIALLY WHEN YOU RUB 'EM NICE AND GOOD ON THE CARPET TO PROMOTE STATIC ELECTRICITY! :D


	10. Chapter 3, continuation 3

**A/N: **I don't ownzors squat.

Umm…okay. So I couldn't fulfill my promise of making the next two chapters more fluffy. -sniff- My humblest apologies. ;-;

BUT! Maybe later on in this chapter, things will be………better?

-gets shot by an impatient reader-

**-x-s-x-**

_**Chapter 3, continuation**_

**Court Record**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge**

My attorney's badge. Important to my line of work.

**Magatama**

Imbued with spiritual power. It pulses with a soft light.

**Autopsy report**

Date of death: 7/24. Traces of coal found in the victim's mouth, died between 2 - 3 AM.

**Coal**

Leftover charcoal from the fireplace of Jeremy Barbers' study.

**Crime Photo**

Photo of the crime scene. Shows the victim.

**Button**

Found in the victim's study. Appears to be belonging to the defendant.

**Cuckoo Clock**

A clock in the study. Runs on a one-day movement. Plays for at least one minute during full hours and half-hours.

**Remi's Testimony**

"I was awake at 12:30. I heard something heavy fall, and I went first into Father's study across the hall. When I entered the room, I heard the clock strike on the fourth bell."

**Profiles:**

**Jeremy Barbers**

**Age: **35

**Gender: **Male

The victim. A politician and a landowner who recently acquired a great amount of wealth.

**Remi Barbers**

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Male

Son of Jeremy Barbers. A witness to the alleged murder of his father. Is highly allergic to sunlight. Diagnosed with photodermatitis.

**Matilda Barbers**

**Age:** 31

**Gender:** Female

Wife of the victim. A kind and reserved woman of reticent sincerity.

**Klavier Gavin**

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

A young prosecutor and a rock star. Is the leading prosecutor in the current case.

**Detective Gumshoe**

**Age:** 33

**Gender:** Male

Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

**Gimlet Limegarn**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

A maid to the Barbers. A suspect to the murder.

**Iris**

**Age: **26

**Gender: **Female

An elementary school teacher at Ford Elementary and is a tutor to the witness. We have a history together...

**July 25**

**Gribble Mansion**

**Main Gate**

The unexpected arrival of both defense lawyer and schoolteacher at the front gate of the Barbers' home cut through Gumshoe's well-prepared 'No trespassing!' speech so thoroughly, he lost his words. "…"

Phoenix, wise to the detective's intentions, decided to start with a greeting. "Hello, Detective Gumshoe."

"HELLO YOURSELF, PAL!" Gumshoe found himself again, and looked fresh for a serious debate with Phoenix right there on the spot. "YOU'RE COMING IN BUT THE NURSE STAYS OUT HERE! OFF-LIMITS TO CIVILIANS!"

Iris blinked twice, clearly not understanding who he was referring to by 'nurse'. "…?"

Phoenix saved her, luckily. "Gumshoe, Iris is a teacher. And for one thing, she plays an important part in this case."

The detective was far from skeptical, looking at the young woman up and down before asking, "Why…? Don't tell me…SHE DID IT!?"

_(NNGH! NO!)_

"That's-that's not it! I mean that she could very well have everything to do with cooperating with me now!" Phoenix struggled to explain.

Gumshoe quirked a dubious brow. "And I just got finished telling you she's the real killer, didn't I, pal?"

"…"

_(You're missing the point by a mile, Gumshoe.)_

"Please just let us in." he begged, doing his best man-drowning-without-a-lifejacket look.

Detective Gumshoe, for once, dropped the goofy demeanor, and then, pasted something scary on his rugged face that made Phoenix cringe visibly, thinking how much of Edgeworth rubbed off onto this guy(making him twenty times scarier to look at). "The lady stays here. I'm not hearing any more of this. Pal."

"-gulp-"

_(Edgeworth isn't a very good influence.)_

_(The good detective knows how to stare people down now. Including me.)_

"Feenie?" Iris was fidgeting a little from where she stood behind him, and fixed her worried gaze upon his face. "It's…really okay. I don't want to slow you down with the investigation today."

Phoenix gritted his teeth in response while keeping his lips clamped shut, not liking this. "… …No. I can't just leave you here, Iris. **I need you in there**."

She reacted out of curiosity to the word 'need'. "But…but why?"

"…Y…well…I…you…that is…"

He looked away from her to the detective for a second, and was trying, failing, to say something quite, embarrassing to her. Something he wouldn't dream to say in front of other people who knew him, including Gumshoe. Something, he would have screamed for the whole world to hear when he was young and in love, to put it adequately. When all that mattered to him was his Dollie, and loved her enough to shout it out to the world. That and flash their 'symbol of love' around his neck wherever they went. Maybe there was one thing to admit for Phoenix today. Perhaps the old spark wasn't easy to rekindle after for so long but…there was a steady flicker there that he wanted to maintain. Something he wanted to share. Afterall…

Having developed a little crush on Iris since their second reunion wasn't probably that embarrassing. Probably.

In fact, he was still trying to get over that sudden realization himself. Along the way with the mansion as their destination, Phoenix wanted to pound himself in the head senseless to drive the nutty idea away. The image of her soft, pale-red lips upon close-up from recently had stayed with him. Keeping him from averting his eyes on her face. That sweet face full of innocence, and honesty. He remembered falling in love with that too. But could he now? Because having a crush on her today was completely different from how 'madly in love' he was in the past. Why, he couldn't even _completely_ tell the difference between her and Dahlia Hawthorne, and by a stretch, his gut feelings weren't the most trustworthy; he had even doubted himself, but not so much. Phoenix always felt a little…if not extremely…ridiculous remembering himself that way. Compared to who he was and who he is now, the contrast was…glaringly bright.

_(…Iris, to be honest, I…)_

…No. Maybe this wasn't the best time for getting…………sentimental. Phoenix promised himself that there would be no distractions on their way here. Including the personal stuff.

_(Ugh. I suck at this.)_

But still. He couldn't help but wonder…

She could…accept that…right? That he had some mixed feelings about her since the last time they crossed paths?

Maybe…still like him just a tad bit after a six-year separation? Maybe think about…

"I give up."

Phoenix nearly jumped two feet when Gumshoe broke his contemplating mode and he stared. "H-huh?"

"Pal, you're the worst when it comes to persuading a professional police officer like me into squeezing some extra hands into the investigation." he told him, traces of humor and self-satisfaction evident in his face and voice.

And that's when it him.

Phoenix's mouth moved like a fish's as he stared disbelievingly at Gumshoe; silent and busy getting his head straight. "……"

_(He…he was playing around with me…?!)_

Gumshoe put some emphasis to his bout of laughter with a, "Hahahahaha! Oh well! You tried, you failed! I didn't think my Mr. Edgeworth impression was that convincing! Boy, oh boy! Best I've ever had today!" he laughed at the helpless couple again before going on. "Anyway, I've had my share of fun, so you two can go in."

The iron gates swung open, Phoenix in a slack posture with a twitching brow, and a very confused Iris.

_(It must be Edgeworth's absence and inability to cut Gumshoe's salary that's turned him into a comic.)_

_(Oh…Lord. Don't tell me…Gumshoe…__**the next Demon**__?!)_

_(Somebody have mercy and smite me, please…!)_

Iris took even breaths and closed her eyes to take in the scene, before turning to Phoenix. "What do we do now, Feenie?"

"I say…we start talking. Evidence has a story to tell, and so do people. Let's try to talk with the detective, okay?"

She nodded determinedly. "Alright. Let's."

_**(Talking to Gumshoe)**_

_**(Today's trial)**_

"You know I was pretty surprised, pal." Gumshoe began to say about the case. "When you told everyone about the cup and the dichloral hydrate. So much for an open-and-shut case. Now I gotta run around with the boys looking for the tranquilizer, canvas the whole mansion and scare the willies out of that poor Remi kid!"

Phoenix gave him a long look. "Sometimes, I wish I had…better peripherals?"

"…? Huh?"

"Scouting for a sleeping drug without a single lead. I'm not sure that's the way to go, Detective." Phoenix found it in him to try and bluff the other man, confuse him enough into giving away an important clue.

Somehow it worked, confusing him that is. "…HEY! It's not like I'm running blind around here, pal! I'd like to make some changes around here myself with the way things are running but…"

"…!" This was…new. Phoenix could hardly believe how Gumshoe felt like complaining about the way the police did their work. This really was a first. And the first thing that occurred to the defense attorney, was to exploit this particular area of the detective's frequently muddled brain.

_**(Police work)**_

He decided to push it and ask, "So, what is it about the investigation that's bothering you?"

Gumshoe opened his mouth to say, but his eyes darted left to right first before going on, dropping his voice. "Well…this is just between you and me, pal. But aside from Mr. Edgeworth, I'd rather any other prosecutor gave me orders than **that kid**."

_(Is he…talking about Prosecutor Gavin?)_

Suspicious, Phoenix pressed, "Klavier Gavin's that hard on you, huh?"

"No, pal. He's HORRIBLE!" Gumshoe burst, unable to hold back anything from anger. "Bosses me around saying I'm too slow and taking up too much of his precious time, and nags the forensics about lack of detail and whatever comes out of his brat mouth just…makes…me…sOoOoOo…!"

"O-o-okay. You don't have to tell me anymore about that." Phoenix wisely chose to calm the detective down before he got in trouble.

_(Wait a minute.)_

"Detective, where is Prosecutor Gavin?"

Gumshoe snorted. "Beats me, pal. Probably chasing down the guy with our Missile. Maybe he thinks clues just pop up under a dog's nose."

_(Isn't that how it usually goes?)_

Iris decided to ask. "Feenie? Do you think we'll meet up with him here?"

"With that attitude? Hopefully not."

_**(The cup)**_

"Detective, what are the latest results on the victim's teacup?"

He furrowed his brows, thinking. "Well, the results are the same as always, pal. The dichloral hydrate was applied pretty good around the rim of the cup. So thanks to you, we're kinda stumped about the whole thing now."

_(I do my best…)_

"But if Feenie hadn't pointed it out," Iris began to say for him, "Gimlet would have been…"

"…Done for, huh?" Gumshoe thought about that, then slumped. "I…I guess. You're right, lady."

_(…?)_

"Can I ask something, by the way? Why hasn't the cup been mentioned earlier in court?" Phoenix thought to ask.

"Well…" the detective mumbled something incoherent before continuing. "Look, pal. Prosecutor Gavin's orders were: not to reveal too much about the crime scene unless well, by protocol."

"He hid the evidence on purpose, didn't he…?" came the flat assertion from the attorney.

"…" Gumshoe's silence was all he needed for an answer.

"Oh, Feenie…" Iris gave him a worried look, and Phoenix was quick to reassure her of something.

"Don't worry. It's not like he was cheating. As long as I could continue to defend Gimlet, he drove it in harder into the Judge's skull that she had everything to do with the murder."

"I-is that so?" Iris smiled in return. "Then you really did do a good job, as expected."

_(First time I've been praised in a long time. This coming from Iris probably makes it sweeter to hear.)_

He turned back to Gumshoe. "So, the cup's still being analyzed for anything else odd?"

"Naw. We're done. Thing is, we can't determine that the victim drank from this cup since the stuff evaporates pretty fast upon digestion. Still, it's a sharp hunch, pal. Since the victim's fingerprints are all over it as well as the maid's. Prosecutor Gavin thinks so too."

"Mm…great." was all the attorney could say.

_**(Cup added to the Court Record.)**_

"Looks like that's about all we can dig up with Detective Gumshoe." Phoenix spoke to Iris, who nodded as they made their way past Gumshoe and through the wide garden path towards the mansion.

"We'll go talk to Mrs. Barbers and Remi now?" she looked down with worry at the gravel. "I wonder if Remi's alright after today…?"

Phoenix began to look unsettled by this. "…I…I'm sure he is. He was pretty brave to have been talking at all, in my opinion."

"…" Iris muttered something incoherent to herself. Phoenix had to strain his ears to catch the words, '…have been hard…'

_(Oh, Iris…)_

He wanted her to cheer up already. "…!"

And it hit him then.

"Iris, listen." he got her to look his way with a puzzled look. "I um…I wonder if…"

"…?" she continued to stare at Phoenix, clueless.

"Do you think…I could…ask you…to…" he worded way too slowly for himself to squeeze the nervousness out of his system, asking her this. "Uhhh…I mean…"

"Y-yes, Feenie?"

He had stopped walking as soon as his guts began to pull out on him, and Iris stopped as well. Now, they were standing face to face with each other. And Phoenix was dreadfully reminded of how it must have looked like when he was trying to ask 'Dollie' out in college for their very first date. The dreadful part him feeling cold and clammy all over while hot in the face; it was like having a fever. _Spring_ fever.

Phoenix automatically palmed himself on the forehead to drive the mental block away, and went on. "Well…I'm thinking about…going to……………**cook**."

There was a silence that followed his broken sentence. A finch dropped down near the couple for a seed or two spotted on the pathway before taking into the air again with his fellows. The leaves in the trees rustled with the warm afternoon wind blowing by from the south. It ruffled Phoenix's olive green leather coat and blew past Iris' blue floral skirt, as they stood there gaping openly at each other. But Iris was actually more like, if not truly, staring blankly at Phoenix.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Feenie?"

"…!" he jumped at the late response, and answered rather anxiously, "Y-yeah?"

"…" Iris furrowed her brows in thought, taking her eyes off Phoenix for a minute as she did. Then lifted her head to look at him, strangely might I add. "Um…you're thinking about, **cooking**?"

"…Th…" he unraveled his tongue then bit it(literally), before saying, "…yeah. That's right. I'm thinking about cooking something tonight."

"Oh? Oh really?" Iris gave him a curious look. "Feenie, you don't cook that often at home?"

_(And here's where I backpedal to make myself even more pathetic…)_

"I've had a…a diet consisting of noodles and burgers lately."

_(Yeah, right.)_

"It kind of makes a guy a little sick, eventually."

_('A little'?)_

"So…" Phoenix reached up to scratch the back of his head. His embarrassment coming up tenfold. "I, haha…really, really can't cook to save my life."

_(I burn things! What am I saying!?)_

Iris blinked rapidly listening to him, before stammering, "O-oh! I-i-is that so?"

"…!" A loud gasp from her, surprising him as she looked like she just had a revelation of something. She watched him for a few seconds with widened eyes.

And that's when she gave him the saddest most heart-breaking face he'd ever seen, and he could hardly believe himself(let alone let himself live after) for making her upset over nothing. "Oh, Feenie! I had no idea that you were suffering in the kitchen!" she sobbed, blinking some actual tears away. "I-I didn't know you couldn't cook at all! Now I understand why you preferred my omelettes to yours! And I was asking to taste your cooking so rudely before! I'm so sorry, Feenie!"

"…" Suddenly, Phoenix felt like the worst peanut in the pack.

_(Well, screw me.)_

_(What the hell were you making her cry for, you idiot!?)_

Great. It had looked so perfect in his mind. Phoenix was turning it over in his head for a while, but he knew it would be safe that way. He only had a problem on how to convey the right words without getting anyone's hopes up. Afterall, what was wrong with asking a good friend like Iris out for dinner? It wasn't a date! He told himself that several times before considering bringing up the subject. And so he tried.

And now he messed up. In a murder scene, of all places. Where the police were still on the watch. Where Jeremy Barbers' ghost could frown dangerously upon them for defiling his death's worth. Where Klavier Gavin was bound to appear out of nowhere and make Phoenix Wright look like the biggest jerk lawyer in history!

All Phoenix wanted to do was _vaguely _ask her if she wanted to join him for a friendly dinner for two, but…

Okay, he had to say something quick before his little white lie started stinking to high heaven.

"I-Iris!" Before he knew it, he was half-yelling at her, startling them both into a short silence. "D…Don't cry! I'm not suffering that badly…! I-I'm just trying to tell you something!"

_(How do you undo something like a screw-up with a woman and still come out smelling like a rose!?)_

She had stopped crying and was just sniffling a little now, obviously embarrassed with herself. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Um…" Phoenix struggled, never taking his eyes off the confused Iris. "I was just wondering…I mean! I said those things because I…"

_(…possess the lousiest ability to make an excuse of being even more pathetic-looking in front of women?)_

"…wanted you to…………come over…?"

Iris blinked some of the wetness out of her eyes, and forgetting her own troubles, came to give Phoenix a look of mere curiosity now. "M…me? Come over?"

Inside, he drew a breath of relief before answering. "Y…yes. I know I'm not the best at cooking as of today. So…I just wanted to ask you if…I could have you…over…for…………**dinner**?" he dragged the last word out, waiting with bated breath for an answer from her.

"…" Iris gave him the most curious stare. "I…I……………I will think about it."

"…! Oh…!" It was Phoenix's turn to blink hard, his heart having been beating at 195 per second slowed down to match his steadying breathing. "I um…I see…"

Iris was still giving him that strange look. And to be honest, it was disturbing.

There was nothing else to say, it seemed. Iris held her gaze to Phoenix's face some more, before breaking off to say quietly, "I…we should get going."

"Y…yeah." was his similarly quiet reply.

"We…we need to find Remi, yes?"

"…Yep."

The two of them turned in unison towards the mansion and resumed their pace again. Phoenix felt the urge to look in Iris' direction, but could tell just by his peripherals…that she wasn't looking at him in any way.

_(I wasn't expecting that.)_

He truly wasn't. It was so odd. How flatly he'd been answered by her. She didn't look the least abashed by his invitation; possibly the most unnatural thing to happen with someone like Iris. And he didn't know why that happened, and why it ate at him the way she had looked at him then when she gave her answer. It settled in his stomach and felt as heavy as lead.

_(…Nevermind. I have to focus on the case…no…we have to. I mean…ugh. Let's just go already.)_

_(Remi first, then the missus.)_

**-x-s-x-**

**A/N: **Cut to update the Court Record just this one time PLEASE! Oh, and REVIEW PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEASE! -does that Ron-hair-accordion thing- XD

Burgers and noodles, yes. Why? Because it seems to just go both ways with the Phoenix arc translations, and the Apollo arc translation. Whether it's noodles or burgers, Maya's favorite food in this chapter will have to be the both of these to clear away discrepancies. XDDDDD; Forgive me!

So um…OOCness there? Don't smite me! D: Criticism, may be welcome. But not that harshly, please.

Feenris fans, don't kill me for killing the suspenseful fluff, as well as butchering Iris somewhat? ;-;

Feenris fan: -shoves a pineapple in my mouth to torture me instead-


End file.
